The Sorcerer's Guild
by Marcus Emrys
Summary: 1,500 years after Arthur death, and Merlin is in one of his depressions that happen once or so a century. This time, however, Magic has intervined and flung Merlin to Earthland in the Kingdom of Fiore where he will meet new friends and create a guild that will help the warlock face the second half of his Destiny. Set post Tower of Heaven Arc.
1. Chapter 1

I've had this idea for a while, just something i thought about if Merlin came to Fiore. Please feel free to review

Chapter One:

Fifteen hundred years. That's how long he waited.

Merlin had to endure centuries of solidation ever since the Battle of Camlann. He tended to go through laps of depression every few centuries; his beard would grow out, he'd barely eat, and most days he'd just stare out to the lake where the Isle of the Blest once stood thinking about all he'd seen. All he lost.

It got so bad in the late 20th century that he cast a spell on a newborn owl to make him able to speak, which also ended up boosting the bird's intelligence as one of the side effects and named the owl Archimedes. It was this owl who could understand the Sorcerer when he was like this, and would even tell him off for being like this. "you said it yourself, Merlin. Arthur will return" he said to Merlin who lowered his eyes "but this world has changed … pollution, deforestation, all this madness … magic grows weaker by the year. I don't even know if the Old Religion will even be able to bring Arthur back" Merlin said still brooding. He said this all the time of course but this time felt more real, he felt all hope was lost this time. Then suddenly, something happened he did not expect: a small heat was felt over his heart as he say a glow under his shirt.

Quickly moving his beard out of the way and lowering the neckline of his shirt, he saw the mark of the Triple Goddess, the Triskelion, started forming until it was like a sort of tattoo dark blue in color "she branded me?! Why-" but what Merlin had to say was cut off by a bright light engulfing the room "Archimedes!" Merlin called as his owl swooped over and was held by Merlin until the light engulfed them as well.

Along a grassy meadow, in the back of a wagon going down a dirt road, three friends were hitching a ride to the nearest town. One was a blonde haired tan boy with a diamond pendant dangling from his ear named Shô. The second one was another male who looked like a life sized block toy man named Wally. The third was a girl that had cat ears and marks on her face that made her look cat-like named Millianna . "i hope Sister will be okay" Shô said for the third time that day. It had been only last night the three decided to go their separate ways after what happened at the Tower of Heaven. They smiled at the freedom and friendships they gained and the ones they had lost.

"she's got her dandy friends, Fairy Tail ain't gonna have her get hurt again" Wally said as Millianna nodded "we all miss her Shô, but i get the feeling we'll see her again. No doubt about it" she said as Shô still looked unconvinced but nodded all the same then looked up at the clouds thinking before he saw something flying through the sky. At first he thought it was a shooting star but he couldn't be certain "hey what's that?" he asked pointing up as the two looked up as well "huh? A shooting star?" Wally asked thinking the same thing "but it's not night" Millianna said but Wally looked at her with a sweat drop "Milly, that's not how it works" he said as Shô kept his eye on the thing before he saw it getting bigger "it's coming this way!" he shouted as the driver looked up and panicked before slapping the reigns harder and swerved as far as he could out of the way while the three held on for dear life.

When the object fell, a wave of magic rippled outwards that caused the waggon to topple over with the three in it as they fell over on the grass and held onto each other until they felt the wave had passed. When they got up, they were shaken and shocked to see the creator where the object had landed had, not a shooting star, but a person. A young man with raven black hair who looked no older than his early twenties was holding onto an owl, both looking pretty banged up. "what the-" Wally exclaimed as Shô slid down with a concerned expression on his face "hey! Wait up Shô!" Millianna cried as she slid down after him grabbing Wally with her.

As they approached the man, they could feel incredible magic power coming from him: more powerful than even Jellal. "is he okay?" Wally asked as Millianna voiced in her concern "what about the widdle kitty?" she asked as Wally swear dropped again "i think it's a bird" he said as the young man moaned slowly opening his eyes to see the three looking at him as Shô spoke up "it's ok … you … i guess you fell. Can you tell us what happened? Do you know your name?" Shô asked as the man struggled to speak but managed to reply in a weak voice: "Merlin" he said before passing out


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay, i got favourites :D**

 **i should have mentioned before: i do not own Fairy Tail, Merlin, or Disney.**

Chapter 2

"he doing ok, Milly?" Wally asked walking along the road with Shou. Millianna was in the newly repaired waggon with Merlin still lying unconscious in it with the owl next to him, also unconscious "they're both still breathing, and it looks like this Merlin guy is healing already, look-" she said taking Merlin's left arm that was bruised when they found him three hours ago was barely scratched. "if he heals that fast, he should be waking up soon" Shou said optimistically as Wally shrugged "maybe, i mean the amount of magic the guy is emitting is super dandy" "more like scary" Millianna said looking at they unconscious warlock as though he were a demon "not even Jellal, Natsu or Erza, gave off this much power" she said slightly trembling "what if he's worse than Jellal was?" she asked but Shou and Wally had no answer for her for awhile until a voice spoke up "it's quite rude on making assumptions on people you just met" the voice said as the three looked up in confusion looking for the source of said voice since they knew the voice of the cart driver. It wasn't until they heard the voice clear its throat when the three saw the owl that was with Merlin was up and awake looking at them and they looked right back. "And it's rude to stare!" he snapped making them all scream and they cart driver swerve again "what is it now?!" he called looking behind him "n-nothing" Millianna said as Wally and Shou ran to catch up.

"wha- i mean … who are you" Shou asked as the owl puffed up his chest feathers "i am Archimedes, a highly educated owl" he said as Wally smirked and flicked his hat up "Archimedes, huh? That's a real dandy name" he said making the owl sweat drop "well thank you i suppose" he said then coughed to clear his throat "as for your comment about Merlin: i don't know about any Gerald person-" "you mean Jellal?" Millianna said correcting him but Archimedes waved his wing at the comment "but Merlin is a good man, the best i know … he's been through too much and suffered and still has been a kind soul" he said then turned to see the warlock still unconscious and his expression softened. A second later however he flew up to Millianna in her face "WHICH IS WHY I WILL NOT ABIDE BY COMPLETE STRANGERS INSULTING HIM LIKE THAT! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF WE THOUGHT YOU CHASED RATS AND RUMMAGED THROUGH GARBAGE!" Archimedes shouted telling off Millianna as Wally started getting irked "HEY BACK OFF YOU TURKEY!" "TURKEY?! WHY YOU-" Archimedes said turning to Wally but was jerked back by his tail back onto the wagon "jeez, how's a guy supposed to be unconscious with all the yelling?" a voice said as the owl looked up to see Merlin sitting up holding his face in one hand like he had a hangover.

Merlin felt stiff and sore all over, worse was he believed his right leg was broken. ' _Wonderful'_ he thought as he winced trying to get more comfortable "easy Merlin" Archimedes said tenderly "I'll be fine in a few days … I've been through worse" he said before he blinked a few times noticing the trio and jumped at the sight of Wally "gah! Block head!" he said making Wally almost fall over but Shou helped him. Merlin also noticed that he was in a cart on a dirt road which begged the obvious question on his mind: "Where the Hell am i?" he asked as the cart driver spoke up "you're awake huh? We're almost to Magnolia, bout a day's ride. Should be there just in time for the Harvest Festival" he said but Merlin was just confused "Mongolia? I'm in Asia?" he asked as Archimedes glared at him "he said Magnolia, you nitwit" he said as Merlin glared at the bird "that still doesn't help. I've been all over the planet and I've never heard of any place like that" he said as Millianna looked at him curiously making the warlock notice her. However when he did, she freaked out and backed away as far as she could. "um … hi?" he said as Shou spoke up "it's ok, we sensed a lot of magical power from you and we thought-" "wait you … you sensed my magic?" Merlin said in surprise making Wally nod "yeah … when you fell from the sky and landed in a crater, a huge wave of magical energy nearly did us in" he said making Merlin blink and grin sheepishly "um, sorry … i have always been clumsy but that's a whole nother level" he said making the three of them chuckle. It even relaxed Millianna a little "so, what do you remember before you fell?" she asked as Merlin thought about it rubbing his chin "well i was in my home, then this bright light engulfed Archimedes and i- hey wait a minute!" he said before feeling all over his face "where did my beard go? And my voice … i was in my eighty year old body! What … how old do i look?" he asked making the three confused but Archimedes spoke up "late teens, early twenties" he said making Merlin drop his jaw in shock "w-what?!" he said falling backwards and ran his fingers in his hair "I'm a bloody teenager again … ohhh this is a nightmare, i hated this age" he said having too much memories of being this young. "s-sorry … did you say-" Millianna started to say but Wally finished "your in your eighties?" he asked as Merlin looked at them. He knew they had magic, he trained himself to tell the signs a long time ago, and they did help him. Perhaps he could trust them. "actually, I'm over fifteen hundred" he said shocking them.

"over fifteen hundred?!" they all cried out, though Merlin could tell they didn't think him a liar, which he was thankful for "yep … give of take a few decades" he said making the three deadpan while Wally and Shou stopped walking again "h-hey … pay attention your gonna get left behind!" he said but the two were still in shock and the cart was getting further and further away "oh confound it … _tynnu i mi*_ " he said as his eyes glowed orange and an invisible force yanked the two forward making the two scream as they were flying towards the wagon but then hovered slightly and saw Merlin with his hand out. Then with a slow motion, he placed them both on the wagon next to Millianna leaving the three shaken and speechless. "w-what … what kind of magic was that?" Shou said finally breaking the silence. "what do you mean? That's the only magic there is, the magic of the Old Religion" he said as Wally finally broke out of his stupor and chuckled "only magic? … boy, i guess we got a lot to fill ya in on" he said as Merlin nodded in agreement.

When night fell and they broke for camp, Merlin sat in the glass as the cart driver made a makeshift cast for Merlin's leg after they set it, which the pain caused him to turn a nearby large boulder to explode into gravel. As soon as they got a fire going, they started explaining about the many types of magics in this world, Earthland and the many guilds, the Dark guilds, even the Magic Council which caused Merlin to snort "sounds like a bunch of bickering bureaucrats" he said as Shou smirked as he was cooking the food "you're not wrong, but besides the king, they're the only source of government in Fiore. And they have power, loads of it. One of them, Etherion, was used not too long ago. It's capable of transcending space-time to destroy nations" he said making Merlin look at the fire sternly "must be how i got here … that magic must have entered my realm and somehow locked onto my magic and … i dunno, sent me to this moment when it fired?" he hypothesized but Wally was scratching his head while Millianna looked confused and Shou just shrugged "maybe they might know, we could help you get there after the Harvest Festival" he said as Archimedes spoke up from the tree above them "and what is so special about this festival?" he asked as Wally glanced up taking his shades off "the town's guild Fairy Tail, the flyer says they do this parade" he said as Millianna chimed in "our friend Erza is part of that guild, we owe them a lot so we decided to go there first before we start to travel the world, after we take you to the magic council i mean" she said making Merlin nod "well … then i hope you don't mind me tagging along. Hopefully they can help" he said as he took the roast meat and started eating it "what if you can't?" Shou said making Merlin glance up at him "what'd you mean?" Merlin said as Shou winced "i mean … no one knows how you got here, and if it was Etherion then they won't fire it again to send you home, it's too dangerous a weapon" he said as Merlin leaned against the tree chewing in thought before swallowing "i didn't think of that … i mean, if I'm stuck here … i got someone back home i need to wait for … unless … it was her doing-" Merlin said trailing off thinking of the moment that mark appeared on his chest. After thinking about it, he looked down and lifted his shirt up and saw the mark was still there, though it looked less like a burn as he originally thought and more like a tattoo "that looks like a guild mark" Millianna said seeing the Triskelion which Merlin quickly covered up "it's nothing" he said as Wally gave a half chuckle "maybe you should create a guild if you can't go home" he suggested to which Merlin laughed at "sorry, but … me running a guild? I know nothing of this world and i hate being noticed, i prefer to be in the background" he said still shaking his head "any other reason?" Shou asked as Merlin sobered up "wait your serious?" he said as Millianna made a meow sound "i mean you said it yourself: your fifteen centuries old, so you must have tons of wisdom" "you got a lot of power" Wally said as Shou nodded "not to mention you care about people" he said but Merlin scoffed a bit "what gave you that last assumption?" he asked but Shou was smirking "besides the fact you took the stick with the smallest portion? Just the way you act" he said as Merlin looked down broodingly in thought "if you knew my story … you'd know why that'd be a bad idea … I'm nothing but a failure" he said as the three looked on with interest "what is your story?" Millianna asked while Archimedes looked down at him with concern knowing how he could get going through his memories. The warlock was silent for a while before handing what he didn't eat to Archimedes and curled up to get comfortable "some other time … I'm tired" he said the closed his eyes. The three of them looked at Merlin with sadness and before they went to sleep themselves: each one thought they heard a quiet sob.

The next day they were on the road again in silence for miles. Around midday, however the driver stopped abruptly "what happened?" Merlin asked but then turned his head and saw the city of Magnolia in the distance, but above it were hundreds of crystal balls with lightning bolts in them "what the hell?" what are those?" he asked as Shou squinted "those look like Lightning Lacrima" he said as Merlin asked what Lacrima was "Lacrima are crystals that hold different types of magic … and with that much around the city-" "then Magnolia is being held hostage" Merlin said catching on looking stern and clenched his fist in anger while Shou smiled at him ' _just like i thought … he does care about people, no matter who they are'_

 **Second chapter down, I'm sorry if the times aren't exact. In my defence i need to rewatch Fairy Tail from the start to be sure. Please review and if you have any suggestions about who should join Merlin's future guild then feel free to comment. I already have a few in mind but I'll admit I'm curious on what you guys think**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so glad you all are enjoying this story, i am too :D**

 **Once more, i own nothing.**

Chapter Three

"get me off here!" Merlin said struggling to get up but Wally, Shou and Millianna struggled to keep him down "no way man! Even with your magic, you got a busted up leg" Wally said but Merlin continued trying to get off the wagon "i don't care! I won't let a town suffer when i can help stop it!" he said managing to get off and landed on his feet which made him yelp in pain from his broken leg and sent him toppling over taking the three wizards with him crashing to the ground. "you know … for trying to stop me from hurting myself-" he said on the ground with Wally, Shou, and Millianna, in that order on him in a pile "you guys seem to be doing a lousy job at it" he said as Archimedes was laughing on the wagon at the sight "you see? How could you help a whole town if you can't help yourself?" the owl said seeing the others help Merlin up "don't mind him, he just hasn't had his afternoon tea" Merlin said wincing and hobbled over to a rock to sit down and looked at the town sadly "remember: Magnolia has Fairy Tail, I'm sure they'll be on top of this" Millianna said but Merlin wasn't listening, he was too busy remembering the years after Arthur died: Gaius died of old age, Camelot in flames, Guinevere executed by Saxons, all the lies about how it fell. And he did nothing, he hid in shame because he couldn't save his best friend. "i have-" he said gritting his teeth in anger "i have to help!"

*back at the Fairy Tail guild hall*

A lone blue haired gir named Levyl stood amongst a scattered pile of books and notes near the request board looking worried "that Thunder Palace spell is strong enough to take out the whole town. Laxus is going to activate it soon … in just ten minutes … I'm scared" she said but then felt a surge of confidence "but we'll be able to stop him. After all we still got Natsu and Erza, and now Gajeel's on our side" she said starting to smile "oh yeah! And i can't forget Mystogan … uh, even though I've never seen him" she said but then trailed off hearing footsteps and looked to the opened doors to see an old woman with pink hair and a sort of spiked collared cloak "where can i find the old fool?" she said shocking the blue-haired mage "um, Miss Porlyusica? What are you doing here?" she asked but the old woman scoffed at the question "i asked you where he is" "right! The infirmary, ma'am" the mage said pointing the way as Porlyusica sighed and walked that way "um, maybe he shouldn't be bothered … he isn't feeling very well" "why do you think I'm here" Porlyusica countered as Levy ran to follow her and stopped "wait, you came all this way to treat him? That's so nice of you" she said but Porlyusica said nothing as she continued to the infirmary. Makarov, the Fairy Tail guild master was lying unconscious in one of the beds at Porlyusica gazed down at him and lowered her gaze "go and fetch Laxus" she said to Levy who was a few inches away making the mage ask why "what he's doing is shameful, especially with the old man on his deathbed" she said making Levy gasp "are you serious? Is he really that sick?" she asked but Porlyusica wouldn't look at her "please, just do as i say child" she said as her voice quivered and looked at her, the old woman's eyes looked on the verge of tears "it cannot wait, there's not much time"

*in the streets of Magnolia*

"can't believe we're doin this" Wally said as he had pixel rifle out at the ready while Millianna and Shou were supporting Merlin helping him walk. "it's just to check on them" Millianna said looking around corners "the streets are way to quiet, and with how Natsu, Erza and the others were at the Tower of Heaven, something like those Lacrima would cause a lot of noise" she said as they went towards the Fairy Tail guild hall, to their left was a huge cathedral and Merlin stopped and felt a great amount of power coming from the church. "what is it Merlin?" Shou asked as Merlin kept his eyes on the building "whoever put those Lacrima in the sky, i think they're in there. I'm picking up a tremendous amount of magic from there" he said but then fell over when Levy ran into them all "oh come on! Seriously?!" Merlin cried out being on the bottom of a pile again.

"I'm sorry, i didn't see you but i need to find someone" Levy said to them after helping the others get Merlin up who then saw the warlocks leg "oh, i didn't know you were hurt-" "it's fine" Merlin interrupted waving the concern away "who were you looking for?" he asked as Levy became stern again "Laxus, he's the grandson of the master of Fairy Tail … he's … the master is dying" she said shocking them all. "why isn't he with him?!" Wally asked making Levy's eyes droop "because … well …" "he's the one who put the orbs in the sky, am i right?" Merlin guessed shocking Levy "i … please, don't tell anyone, the people would panic and-" she said but Merlin only nodded "i understand, I've kept secrets before" he said making Levy relax a bit but then looked around "i still have no idea where Laxus is though" she said with worry in her voice.

Merlin felt torn: on one hand he wanted to help the town, but on the other; if this girl was this distraught about her guild master dying, then the other members … "where is your guild master?" he asked making Levy focus on him "h-he's in the guild hall. But he-" she said but Merlin made a split decision and pulled his shirt up revealing the Triskelion "my name is Merlin Emrys, I'm the guild master of the Triple Goddess guild. I know a lot of magic and i might be able to help" he said shocking Wally, Shou and Millianna as Levy blinked at him "Triple Goddess? I've never heard … look it's still not a good idea, the one trying to help him hates humans so-" "I'll take my chances, but i feel like the person you're looking for is there" he said pointing to the cathedral. Levy looked at the church and nodded to Merlin "ok … and if you can save our master, please help us" she said before running to the cathedral. Watching her leave, Shou only smirked at Merlin "Triple Goddess guild?" he asked "first thing that popped into my head" Merlin replied as Shou and Millianna went back to walking him up the street "dandy name" Wally said making Millianna snicker. As soon as they entered the guild hall, all four of them were impressed by the size. "ok, now where's their master?" Millianna asked as Merlin closed his eyes and reached out with him magic, which he only now realized the air was thick of it, and sensed two figured in the very back. Opening his eyes, he pointed to the door he felt them coming from "there"

When they came into the room, Porlyusica glanced at them but focused on Merlin then at his leg "you'll need to wait your turn if you want healing" she said focusing back on Makarov "I've come to help … i know the master of this guild is near death" he said making the old woman scoff at him "if i am powerless to do anything, what makes you believe you can save him? He cannot be saved" she said then gasped seeing Merlin make his way free from Millianna and Shou and started limping towards the dying master and all of them saw the pain he was in "don't be a fool! That leg of yours is obviously broken, you can't-" she said as Merlin started to stumble then grabbed onto one of the bed rails and looked at Porlyusica. As though she could see his age through his eyes, she stood there in shock as the warlock continued towards Makarov's bedside until he was right over him "I've suffered worse than this … i've lost everyone i ever cared for, my family, my friends … my king" he said looking down at the old man and saw a vision of Arthur dying again "not again … NEVER AGAIN!" he said in a pained tone that was nothing to do with his leg and thrust his hand over Makarov's body and started reciting a powerful healing spell, one the Great Dragon Kilgharrah taught him in order to save Morgana. A decision he regretted later, but now? Now this man needed this. As he thrust his hands out above the old man's head, his eyes started to glow golden and spoke in dragon tongue: "Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare mid þam sundorcræftas þære ealdaþ æ!" he chanted as the magic was felt by everyone in the room and Makarov's breathing started to be smoother and deeper. Snapping out of her shock, Porlyusica quickly went over to check on her old friend as Merlin leaned back onto the bed next to him "how can this be? That magic-" "he's alright?" Merlin asked cutting her off. Archimedes, who was perched in the rafters, flew down on Merlin's shoulders and started chiding him for stressing himself "you may be the most powerful warlock in history, but even you have your limits, Merlin" he said but the warlock in question shook his head.

Before he could reply, there were several loud 'boom' sounds from above which Shou ran to the window to see "hey, that Thunder Palace is gone!" he said as Merlin smiled then heard thunder striking nearby "what the-" Merlin said struggling to get up by Porlyusica held him down "the lacrima had body-link magic attached. They won't die but i feel I'll be bandaging up a few people, now hold still you foolish boy so i can work on your leg" she chided in a way that reminded Merlin of Gaius which made him smile "i take it he'll be fine then?" Merlin asked making Porlyusica look at him for awhile "you're unlike any human I've met" she said as she started unwrapping the makeshift cast and pulled his trouser leg up and looked curiously "how did this happen?" she asked as Merlin glanced at Wally, Millianna and Shou who nodded "apparently when i fell from the sky … i should also point out i think i came from another world or something" he said as the healer gazed at him curiously "would that place be called Edolas?" she asked but Merlin shook his head "no, Earth, had a flat in London" he said and saw the confusion on their faces "oh, um, an apartment" he said making them all nod. When Porlyusica finished, and Merlin had to admit his leg felt a little better, she got up glaring "it'll need to be kept pressure off but I've set the bone, you should consider getting some crutches or the least a walking staff" she said making Merlin nod "thank you" he said inclining his head in respect then felt the hairs on the back of his neck prick up "what's that?" he asked maneuvering over to look out the window and saw a golden light emit from the cathedral "that magic … it's-" he said then a huge magic circle appeared overhead "what's that?" "not another spell" Wally and Millianna both said as a new voice spoke up "he learned it … Fairy Law" turning to the other bed, Merlin saw the strict and worried expression of Makarov "of all the times for you to wake up" Porlyusica said looking at the spell seeing it expand out in a golden dome like a nuclear explosion and was heading for them until everyone was engulfed in a golden light.

 **i hope you all liked this chapter and the name drop of Merlin's eventual guild, thought it was appropriate given the Triskelion in the show, Merlin, was worn by the druids who worshiped her.**

 **Also i got a suggestion to bring in Bonz and Sue, the sound and mirror wizards from the Phantom Lord arc to Merlin's eventual guild. Speaking of: next chapter is going to include the Fantasia parade then the journey to Era.**

 **Once more: any ideas or who you think should join Triple Goddess then don't hesitate to mention it. And don't forget to review**


	4. Chapter 4

I seriously can't believe I'm getting so many likes and followers for this story, thank you all so much and especially the ideas. :D

Anyway i own nothing.

Chapter Four:

In the light, Merlin felt a warmth. He couldn't see anyone, not even the bed he sat upon or Archimedes perched on his shoulder. If he were to be totally honest, it felt like he wasn't wasn't in the same room or even if he was awake or dreaming. That feeling doubled when it looked as though he were at the Round Table in Camelot and when he reached out to touch it, he was startled to feel it real. "i thought it'd be better if you felt at home" a voice said making Merlin whirl over to one of the chairs to see an old crone in a black shawl and a raven on her shoulder. This wasn't the Cailleach, the gatekeeper of the Spirit World, he knew that power first hand and knew her cruelty. But this woman, he hated more than even Morgana, because _she_ caused all this.

The Triple Goddess herself.

"Hello, Emrys" was all she said and in an instant vanished before an explosion of energy shot out from Merlin, destroying the chair, and reappeared behind him looking stern "well it would seem your manners have degraded" she said but then Merlin quickly grabbed her by her robes glaring furiously at her "after all you caused … after all I've lost, you DARE-" he said raising his voice as his eyes shined golden as well as a golden, almost galaxy-like, aura surrounded him "to show your face TO ME?!" he said clenching his fists more "i know you are upset, my Emrys-" "I AM NOT! YOURS!" "you're a creature of the Old Religion, Magic itself in human form. You are as much my child as you were to your own parents" the two of them stared each other down until Merlin let her go "why are you here?" he asked in a calm but still angry manner. The Crone simply straightened her robes and looked at him softly "i came to offer peace, i know the fate i placed on the Once and Future King was … unjust- however!" she said seeing how Merlin was going to tell her off "however, your suffering pained me every passing century. Your thoughts were right: magic in our world had run out, you were the only one left. So, i brought you and everyone else here" she said as Merlin hesitated "wait … everyone else? You … you mean" he said as the Crone nodded "yes, my Emrys … the other Gods and i have decided to resurrect Arthur and all you love, they are here in this new land of Earthland" she said with a kind smile. Merlin felt tears fall feeling overjoyed "they …. They're alive?! Arthur? Gwen? Gaias? Lancelot?" he asked as the Goddess nodded "yes, all here. Where i know not but i know of at least one" she said presenting an egg and smiled "Kilgharrah, despite his faults was a good dragon. So when he finally died, i brought him back and from what i hear; dragons haven't been seen here for four hundred years. I've worked on reincarnating five of this world's dragons but their souls are missing, they may take some time but-" "i can bring the dragons back again" he said feeling ecstatic but then glanced at the Goddess "what's the catch? There always is with you, and you can forget about us worshiping you" he said harshly making the Crone shake her head "you already named your Guild after me, close to worship as i can get with you i suppose, but the same must happen with Arthur and the knights" she said as Merlin laughed humorlessly "doubt it you knew, but they want me to start a _Wizard's_ Guild. Arthur and the knights? They have no magic!" he said but the Crone smirked "they do now … in this world, magic is more easier to learn and use, and the way they train will make them susceptible to the, as the the people of this world call it, Ethernano. If they know it or not, they will see soon" she said making Merlin worry but took Kilgharrah's egg all the same "okay … fine, i just hope …" he said trailing off in thought but the room started to shimmer "i must go, my Emrys, but before i go i must tell you: the Guild Fairy Tail you must befriend. They are destined for great things and will need your help. Farewell and remember: everyone deserves another chance" she said before the Crone, and the room vanished.

Merlin woke up in one of the infirmary beds looking up to see the old man, Makarov, out of bed and looking out the window looking stern but Merlin could tell he was crying. Wiping the tears off his sleeve, the guildmaster looked at Merlin and gave a sad smile "oh good, you're awake as well. We were all getting worried, Merlin am i right?" he said as Merlin nodded rubbing his eyes then felt something in his arm under the covers and smiled knowing it was Kilgharrah's egg ' _it wasn't a dream_ ' he thought then nodded at Makarov "same could be said about you, i think something was said about a heart condition?" he asked making Makarov laugh "not anymore it seems, Porlyusica said that healing spell you used erased any trace of it. Now that's impressive" he said looking at him with said impressed gaze "so, Levy tells me you're the master of a guild named Triple Goddess, eh? I must say i've never heard of it" he said making Merlin chuckle "i might have said it to get her to tell me where you were to help save you" he said making Makarov chuckle next "and I'm glad you did, but i guess now you'll need to make that guild a reality. You can easily do that at the Magic Council in Era, so long as you don't mind the paperwork or the reconstruction they're going through" he said making Merlin snort then nod "yeah, i guess so" he said then brought out the egg sitting it on his lap "what's that?" Makarov asked but Merlin only half heard him as he was examining it "unless i was lied to: an old friend of mine" he said then closed his eyes and placed his hand on the egg " _Kilgharrah_ " Merlin said in the Dragon Tongue as the egg shook and cracked. Smiling, he saw the golden red scales of the now baby dragon claw his way out of the egg "that's- a dragon?!" Makarov stuttered in shock stepping backways as the remains of the egg burst away when Kilgharrah spread his wings and let out a yawn. "like i said, he's an old friend … brought back" the Warlock said placing a hand lear the dragon's head who snuggled up against it and snorted out smoke. "he can't talk yet, and his ancient knowledge won't be available till then i think. But for now I'm just glad he recognizes me" he said then smiled at Makarov who just gazed at him in amazement them smiled himself "you are … a very interesting wizard, Master Merlin" he said as the warlock himself got out of bed and felt his leg was a bit sore but okay enough to limp on "you don't know the half of it, c'mon, I'm tired of these beds and could use a cup of tea. Might even tell you my story" he said as Kilgharrah jumped on his shoulder and Makarov nodded walking next to him "well make it a mug of beer and you got a deal"

The Fantasia parade was delayed until the next night, which gave Merlin plenty of time explaining his life story which everyone, naturally was in total shock and awe over, especially Natsu and Gajeel who mostly payed attention to Kilgharrah. "have you met a fire dragon named Igneel or a metal dragon named Metalicana?" Natsu asked but, due to the fact his mouth was bandaged over, Gajeel translated. Though Merlin said no and said he'd keep his eyes and ears open, he felt the aura of dragons from the two. When he asked, the only explained they had magic that was called 'Dragon Slayer Magic' which was taught to them by their dragon step-fathers. As curious as it was, Makarov instead spoke about his grandson's magic and the mess he caused which was dubbed by Laxus: The Battle of Fairy Tail and about how Makarov's son imbued Laxus with a Dragon Slayer Lacrima, needless to say, everyone was shocked. "I don't know where i went wrong with Ivan … so what about you, Merlin? What's your story?" Makarov asked as all eyes were on the warlock making him shift uncomfortably "you really need to be more comfortable in public speaking, Merlin" Archimedes said flying on his shoulder making the whole guild look comedically shocked "a talking bird?!" they all said as Happy, the blue cat, screamed "that's impossible!" "says a talking blue cat!" Archimedes snapped back then cleared his throat turning back to Merlin in a softer tone "it's alright, you trust them do you not?" the owl said making Merlin gaze over all the faces and even spotted Shou, Wally, and Millianna with a scarlet haired woman in knightly armor who all smiled at him. Nodding, Merlin took in a breath and began his tale from his childhood in Ealdor to Arthur's death. He omitted a few of his adventures but he got the main story across, then he told them about his visit from the Triple Goddess and how everyone was returning "well … at least you'll have another chance this time" the armored wizard, Erza, said with a smile as she stepped towards him "and, i hope my friends will be welcome in your guild" she said but Merlin blinked before smiling "you kidding? I'd still be wandering the wilderness wondering where the hell i was if it weren't for them … but if Arthur is coming then i can't be guild master, he's my king!" he exclaimed then rubbed his eyes "Master, do you have any ideas?" Erza asked while Makarov took a gulp from his mug before setting it down in thought "hmm, well if you wish this Arthur person to be guildmaster then you have every right given you are founding this guild, but it's normally the founder who's the first master … perhaps this is a conversation better given with the man himself" he said as Merlin nodded. "yes, you're right of course … you remind me of my uncle" the warlock said making Makarov grin "well considering everyone in the guild calls me "Gramps", i guess it wouldn't be so shocking" he said with a laugh making Merlin smile.

The next night was amazing, in Merlin's opinion. The Fantasia parade had everything: food, souvenirs, people from all over, and magic. This warmed his heart more than anything, magic in the open used freely. And by God! Fairy Tail know how to use their magic. An ice castle float with a flurry of water with Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockstar dressed as a prince and princess. Elfman in 'Beast Soul' mode and, Merlin had to hold onto Shou to keep himself from falling over laughing, Mirajane turning into a giant lizard. Erza requiping into a dancer outfit and spinning her blades. Natsu making the guilds name out of fire. Merlin couldn't remember the last time he was so happy "careful, your face might stick like that" Archimedes quipped on the warlock's new staff. Originally it was just a long piece of wood Makarov gave him but, after using his magic, Merlin managed to carve a smooth long staff with a dragon decor on the top and it's claws holding into a communication lacrima Merlin shrunk to fit it. "you better be careful yourself, i just polished that" he said making the owl scoff and glare at Kilgharrah who was around Merlin's neck like a shawl "he's tired. Give it a few days and he'll be flying on his own" he said as the owl scoffed again then looked back at the parade "well looks like Makarov is doing alright" he said getting Merlin's attention and saw the old man in a cat ear cat bouncing around acting silly "that healing spell must have worked too well" Shou said making Millianna giggle "he looks like he's having fun at least" she said making Merlin smirked then looked back seeing the guild stopping and everyone held up their right hand with an inverted 'L' shape. He knew right away there was magic in this simple gesture, after scanning the crowd, he saw he was right. A muscular blonde man with bandages and a lightning shaped scar on his face was looking at them with tears down his cheeks before turning away and leaving. "hey was that-" Wally asked noticing Laxus walk away "i believe so" Merlin said before looking up at Makarov who still had his hand up "he's hurting, but i feel his grandson will return and change for the better … call it a hunch" Merlin said smiling to the three who then nodded but then Shou snapped his fingers "oh, we got you this" he said pulling out a pointy hat that was blue and had stars over it making Merlin chuckle then took it and put it on "it looks great" Millianna said smiling "totally" Wally said while Shou gave a thumbs up "I'll see what i can do about a matching outfit later" Merlin said half joking as they all laughed "oh! Also i met some people you might think about joining the guild" Shou said as Wally pitched in "same here, they even know a place we can put it" "hold on now, now we can't take them with us. I doubt anyone will give a ride to a crowd of people" he said but they weren't hearing and dragged him to about seven people who were all obviously having fun and waved them over Merlin could only laugh as Kilgharrah looked up at him smiling and just walked on his own to the group. " _Arthur … i promise I'll find you soon"_ he thought to himself and started talking to all of them and introduced himself.

The next morning, they were on the road again. This time, Fairy Tail provided a bigger waggon for them pulled by a strange purple boar. Millianna, Shou and Wally were up front driving as Merlin examined the new "recruits". One on the left was a bald, tan skinned male wearing a pair of sunglasses with one of the lenses broken off named Boze. Next to him was a dark skinned girl wearing a two tail hat and seemed close to Boze named Sue. Next to her was a man with dark blue hair and a high collared cape named Bora. On the the end of that side was a man with a spiky black ponytail named Kageyama who looked up and nodded to the one across from him: a stout man with green hair who called himself Karacka. On Karacka's left was a rather gloomy man with stringy black hair holding a crystal ball who called himself Caspian. Next to him was someone Merlin could only describe as a dark gray goblin named Snarl, who ironically was somewhat happy despite the name. Next to him were two red haired twins named Ralph and Ross, and lastly was probably the strangest one of all who was walking behind the wagon: what looked like a large yellow egg shaped chicken person in overalls who could only say 'meat' but for some reason Snarl could understand him. This person was named Egbert, though Merlin wasn't sure if they were joking or not.

"we should be in Era in a few hours" Boze said to everyone as he was the one giving directions to Wally who was driving. "kinda weird how much trouble Fairy Tail get in, they do it not that close to the Magic Council" Sue said as Bora chuckled "they are a daring group" he said making them all chuckle in a sort of shamed way, Merlin noted. He knew about their spotted pasts, they were honest with him about that at least. That at least proved to the warlock they were willing to change "i foresee an obstacle" Caspian said confusing Merlin "what'd you mean?" he asked but Caspian pointed towards the front and they all felt the wagon stop "there's a tree in the middle of the road" Shou said confirming what Caspian said "meat! meeeat!" Egbert said holding up his staff "he said he could burn it out of the way" Snarl said translating making everyone sweat drop "uhhh … might not be a good idea, don't wanna cause a forest fire" Merlin said as the chicken blinked a few times then lowered his staff "let's get out and push it out of the way" Ralph suggested as they all nodded and got out. When they approached the fallen tree, Merlin noticed something and held up his hand and gripped his staff "someone deliberately cut this down" he said just as around twenty bandits appeared from the trees "well aren't you clever" "hand over all your money" a few said as the bandits held out swords "right, you got us" Merlin said with a shrug "but I'll show mercy, surrender and you won't get hurt" he said making the bandits laugh "the guy with the huge ears thinks he can take us on?" one of them said as they came in closer boxing the wizards in. Snarl and Bora were ready to fight but Merlin held his arm back to stop them "we don't want to fight" he said sternly but the bandits didn't listen and three even came closer to Merlin with swords drawn about to strike him but then were flung backwards into nearby trees "so much for not fighting, huh?" Wally said but Merlin looked confused "that wasn't me" he said then looked behind him and his eyes widened in shock to see, standing before him, were two people: one was in a red and blue wizards robe with an arched eyebrow and his hand extended out. "get away from my nephew" Gaius said as the one next to him, a blonde man in brown trousers, a red tunic and duster coat, drew a sword Merlin instantly recognized "you just can never can stop getting into trouble" Arthur Pendragon said before smirking at the shocked warlock "can you, _Merlin_?"

Ok, the ending is what took me the longest. I origionally was going to have Arthur hear him when Merlin made his promise but i figured they needed to be on their way to Era before i ended this chapter. Also i wanna point out that the wizards i brought in that were part of Eisenwald didn't name all of them so i spent most of my time trying to figure out names for them.

But yay, Arthur and Gaius are back, and maybe a few others.

Please review and don't hesitate to share ideas


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

I'm, once again, so glad you all like this story, and grateful for all the suggestions. I would like to point out: everyone the same age as they were in season one of 'Merlin' and they all have their previous memories up to their death. As for Morgana being Merlin's love interest … I'm not sure. I might but for the moment this chapter will hopefully explain. :D

I own nothing

"Arthur!" Merlin cried out as though he couldn't believe his eyes. Arthur ran towards him and Merlin was about to hug him but Arthur raised his sword. Merlin has a slight fear he was going to kill him but when he swung Excalibur in a vertical motion: a wave of light wooshed past Merlin knocking out a bandit who was going to kill him. Looking around quickly, Merlin remembered they were in a battle and his allies were fighting the bandits as well, who seemed to have reinforcements coming "stop being such a girl, Merlin and focus!" Arthur said then smirked at the warlock who nodded and swung his staff like a kung fu master then thrust it forward muttering a spell causing a ball of electricity that knocked over three bandits like bowling pins "what the hell?" Arthur said looking at his old friend "later, seems be both have a lot to talk about" Merlin said as he brought his staff on a bandit's head then kicked him away then glanced at Excalibur.

It took about ten minutes but the forest was littered with the unconscious forms of a thieves guild who were piled in a heap. Merlin was speaking with Makarov about the encounter who said he'd notify the authorities as long as they tied them all up. "i gotta admit, that was fun" Wally said as Bora laughed "no worse than when Salamander destroyed most of Hargeon" he said as the others laughed at the mention of Natsu. As the group of wizards were tying up the bandits, Merlin was busy talking with Gaius and Arthur. After Arthur smacked his best friend over the head that is. "what was that for?!" Merlin asked rubbing his smart "You're kidding right? You lied to me for years" "oh like i could at the time, you or Uther would have executed me!" he said making an awkward silence fall between the three "so … how long have you been here in this new world?" Gaius asked breaking the silence "only a few days … my friends have been telling me about it" he said jabbing a thumb to the wizards as Gaius glanced at then and frowned a tad "those are some Dark Guild wizards, Merlin!" "former- hang on … how do you know about Dark Guilds?" he asked as the old physician took in a breath "I've been here for seven years and I know a good amount about the Kingdom of Fiore. I even managed to get my magic working properly with practice" he said making Merlin nod then looked at Arthur "same for you?" he asked but Arthur shook his head "about two years … Gaius has been coming out here every night searching the woods for others, we found Lancelot last month" he said as Merlin tried thinking about that "Lancelot too? What about Elyan?" he asked as Arthur nodded but looked somewhat grim "Merlin … Morgana is here as well" the king said which Merlin looked stern and calculative "she arrived three days ago, same as you" Gaius said as Merlin brought his hands to his face and ran his fingers through his hair "Morgana … of all the … why is she back?! Why- that immortal hag!" he said through clenched teeth but Arthur cleared his throat bringing him back to reality "she's alive … even though the other knights wanted her dead, she's my sister" he said as Merlin glared at him "she'll murder you in your sleep!" "Merlin … she's … it's complicated, it's like …" Gaius said trying to explain but couldn't, however Arthur finished "all of us remember vaguely about or time being dead, on Avalon. We think Morgana was … somewhere worse. She's unresponsive to anyone, like she's gone mad" he said as Merlin scoffed looking up at the sky and closed his eyes "I'll see for myself, I've been mad a few times the past centuries" he said making Arthur look confused "centuries? Merlin what are you talking about?" he asked making Merlin blink then smacked his own forehead "right … i forgot to say. I've been alive for 1,500 years"

Luckily Gaius had a place not far from Era so they were all headed in the same direction, to say they were shocked about Merlin's age was putting it mildly "fifteen hundred years … fifteen … how the hell are you even still alive?!" Arthur asked as they walked along the path with the wagon, Gaius was at the front with Millianna and Wally while Shou was in the back with the others all listening "I'm immortal, back during the battle of Camlann i was trapped by Morgana in the Crystal Cave, i awoke my powers after losing them and absorbed the magic of the cave" Merlin said making Arthur deadpan stupidly "so … nothing can kill you?" he asked as Merlin hesitated and shrugged "far as i know, i mean Excalibur might but last time i saw that sword, i threw it in the lake near the Isle of the Blessed" he said then noticed Arthur's face, the best way to describe it was concerning "Merlin … how do you know nothing can kill you?" he asked making Merlin hesitate and shift uncomfortably as they walked "like i said … i know a thing or two about madness" he said and kept walking leaving Arthur to realize his friend had suffered more than he should have. "he gets depressed every few centuries" Archimedes said from the top of the wagon with Kilgharrah, which Arthur would have been startled if Merlin hasn't have said before hand. Still didn't mean Arthur wasn't startled "i see" he said with his hand over his heart "I'm sorry he had to be alone for so long" he said to the owl who sighed "just … leave him be, he'll share when he's ready. Though I'm worried about him meeting Morgana, i heard the stories" he said but Arthur just walked in silence.

As soon as they got to Era, Merlin saw the ruins of the Magic Council building. He decided on going ahead to get the paperwork to make the guild and almost jumped when he saw frog people in robes "may i help you, sir?" one of them asked bringing Merlin back from his shock "uh, yeah i was told i could register a Wizard Guild here?" he said with a smile as the frog person looked at the staff in his hand then at him "we managed to salvage some of the files and forms but until the Magic Council is reformed we can't accept any new guilds" the frog said as Merlin looked at the ruins then down his shirt at the mark and saw it was now different: it looked like the Pendragon crest but with its claw on the Triskelion which had shrunk. Something new. Merlin smiled at this then looked at the frog "what if i help you build a new location?" he asked making everyone stop and look at him "sir, no offence but i doubt you are that powerful" someone said walking towards him, a human with glasses and a stern look along with an older man with a staff, a long white beard and only one eye open. Hearing the certainty in the man's voice, Merlin smirked "want to bet?" he asked the man with the glasses as the old man stroked his beard "why not?" "Sir Org-" the man with the glasses exclaimed but was silent when Org waved his hand to him "it's alright, Lahar. If our friend can restore our headquarters then then I'm sure the Magic Council will be indebted to your future guild, Master ….?" Org asked to the Warlock who nodded "Merlin Ambrosius, and actually i have a question about that" he said walking with Org as the group followed them. Lahar adjusted his glasses watching them go then followed swiftly behind.

Merlin was grinning ear to ear as he walked with his guild application papers in his hands with the memory of the faces of the council members etched in his mind when he made a new Council building grow from a crystal he threw in the lake. Priceless! He was glad Org said a co-master in a guild was unknown of but possible, he would have hated to argue with Arthur about that, if he even decided to join. "hard to believe he has magic … wonder about the others" he mused but then as he got closer to Gaius' home, which was like a mansion, the more his thought started to wander about the secret inside: Morgana. What was he going to do? She could go back to her old murderous was and start the Battle of Camlann all over again … and yet.

Merlin was confused, why was he having second thoughts about this? He did last time and look what happened! He lost everyone! Even Freya faded away from the lake, he wasn't sure if she was here too but something in his gut told him she wasn't. So much for the Triple Goddesses promise.

As he entered the mansion, he was bombarded by the knights: Gwaine, Percival, Elyan, Lancelot, even Leon (though he was awkward about it he did shake his hand). The only one who didn't look glad to see him was the queen herself who, after the knights hugged him, came up and smacked him across the cheek shocking everyone except Percival, Leon, and Gaius. "nice to see you too, Your Majesty" Merlin said coldly rubbing his face then reached in his shirt pulling out a string necklace with a ring on it then tossed it to Arthur. "you took the royal seal?" Arthur said in shock after he caught it "you were the real king of Camelot… no one else deserve that title" he said sternly as Leon looked away awkwardly "i should have you arrested-" Gwen started to say but then Merlin laughed at that glaring at her "in case you forgot, you're not in Camelot anymore … and I'm tired of being told what to do" he said sternly but felt Archimedes on his shoulder making him stop. "Merlin … you've been alone for a long time, and you saw you best friend die. We understand, but let this anger of yours go or nothing will change" the bird said making Merlin look away emotionlessly then nodded."where is she? Might as well get this over with" he asked Gaius who nodded up the stairs "I'll take you" he said putting an arm around his nephew to the stairs. "good luck" Merlin barely heard Gwen say.

"so nothing since she got here?" Merlin asked Gaius as they walked down the hallway. "she's seemed like a cornered animal when she woke up. If she knows who we are it's in fear" Gaius said making Merlin ponder in thought and stopped "and her magic?" he asked making the old physician shrug "we don't know … but … you both are born of the Old Religion, perhaps you can reach her" he said making Merlin gaze at him incredulously "after everything she's done you want her to get _better?_ I thought you wanted me to make a prison-" "she is unwell, and no matter what i am a physician first" Gaius said cutting him off looking stern. "Merlin … her downfall could have been prevented but i told you it was unwise to help her with her magic, it was my fault as much as anyone's … if she turns on us we'll deal with it but i cannot leave her like this" he said before Merlin closed his eyes and exhaled "no … neither can i" he said making Gaius smile and continued walking. When they got to Morgana's room, Merlin stopped his mentor "i won't do anything, but let me go in alone" he said making his uncle raise an eyebrow at him "just to talk" Merlin said as Gaius just sighed then nodded.

Merlin entered the bedroom and saw it was an almost exact replica of a Camelot bed chambers, Morgana's old chambers to be exact. As he walked through the room, he heard the heavy breathing and soft sobs before he saw Morgana hiding in the corner behind her bed. Gaius was right: she did look like a cornered animal. Her hair was as messed up as before, her body was hunched over hugging her knees and shivering, her eyes wide and frantically looking as though she feared something was coming. When her eyes locked onto Merlin's shoes, she froze and slowly looked up until they were up at Merlin's stern face. As soon as she saw him, she stiffened and backed away to the wall and started to curl into a ball and cry in fear. The sight hurt him as Merlin closed his eyes and sat on the floor of where he was "we were friends" Merlin said, his voice heavy with emotion "i didn't want to, i _hated_ that i had to poison you but i had no choice … people were dying" he said then looked away lost in thought. He imagined different scenarios if he ever saw the witch, Morgana again … but none of them had her like this. "you should have just hated me! Arthur wanted you as a sister, Gwen was your best friend … Uther … his time was coming anyway … it should have just _been me_!" Merlin said as a few tears fell, he didn't even notice Morgana had stopped sobbing to look at him through her hair "but no … you had to betray us all … you had to rage war" he said then stood up looking at her sternly trying to keep his emotions under control "we all lost that day, it was all needless bloodshed … for what? Greed?" he said then scoffed and sat on the bed and rubbed his eyes before looking at her for a while "and i got the worse fate of all … i got to live … for fifteen centuries … all alone, Camelot is in ruins now in our world." he said then sighed looking down before standing up again looking at her sternly "we were friends, and look at us now …. Is this really what you wanted Morgana?" he asked to her of course getting no response. Turning around, he started walking away before he heard something. Something that tugged him back by the very core of his magic and looked to the broken witch before him. Four small words in a broken shaky voice.

"Help me, Emrys …. Please"

Ok so i hope this was a good cliffhanger, before any of you ask: Morgana ended up in Hell, or the closest version there was in the show. Also i added a bit from the "sixth season": Kingdom Come, the creators of the show released a possible script of what might have happened if they were granted a sixth season. So far just one episode made in Sims but it's pretty good i think.

Please review and leave if you think Morgana should become evil still or be saved. Next chapter starts the Nirvana Arc :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Once again i wanna thank you all for liking and following this story. It really means a lot to me and drives me to keep writing.**

 **And also pretty much everyone who commented said Morgana sound get a second chance, and i agree :D**

 **I own neither Merlin nor Fairy Tail.**

Chapter Six

"please … please help me" Morgana begged in a broken voice and tear stained face. Merlin gazed down at her before slowly walking towards her then knelt in front of her and looked at her face to check for any signs of betrayal. After a while he offered his hand to her in which she flinched "i could never refuse help when asked. I can help you as much as i can to bring you back to the light" he said making Morgana stop shivering then looked at Merlin "is … is this real?" she asked then swallowed "y-you're real?" she asked before Merlin gently placed his hand over hers "i am … you're back, Morgana" he said then became utterly confused when she saw Morgana tear up and start to sob in which Merlin quickly retracted his hand "s-sorry i didn't mean to-" he said before he was brought into a tight hug " _I am so sorry!_ " she cried into his shirt " _I am so … so sorry Emrys! I'm sorry"_ she said still crying. Merlin was so confused that all he could do was awkwardly comfort her as she cried "i-it … it's ok … i mean … everyone's back so … i mean … it's over" he said before patting her and held her until her tears dried and fell asleep. "oh Merlin … what have you gotten into this time?" he asked himself. After he managed to set Morgana on the bed, he went downstairs to talk to the knight. The reactions about Morgana were as confusing as Merlin was: "she actually spoke?" Percival asked in uncertainty. "she was crying?" Gwen asked in shock "she hugged you?" Gawaine asked, and those were the ones he could hear "LISTEN!" Arthur cried out to shut everyone up "i don't know if she will betray us again but … well Merlin's said she's suffered, so much so she feels remorse … we will keep an eye on her for a time" he said looking at all of them who begrudgingly agreed then looked to Gwen who looked away in thought then nodded "good … now, Merlin … about this Wizard's Guild …"

It took about a week after turning in the paper work for the Triple Goddess guild to be official. Gaius sold his manor and bought the old sight for the main guild hall of the former Phantom Lord guild so they'd own the land. Arthur and Merlin became the first ever co-guild masters of a guild in history and started bringing the knights and Merlin's friends into the guild right after officially firing Merlin as his servant and proclaiming him a brother. The only one who didn't join was Millianna who decided she'd travel more, much to Wally's protests. The construction of the guild was still happening when Merlin received the call from Makarov, much to everyone's annoyance since he was using magic to move the stones. "sorry, just a few minutes" he said before walking off to the side where he saw Morgana sitting down "why don't you go help? I'm sure your magic could use practice" he asked but Morgana still looked depressed at him "they wouldn't want me" she said making Merlin snort which got her attention "Morgana Pendragon, one of these days we need to light the fire you had in you when we first met" he said shocking the witch before looking down tugging on her blue dress nervously then looked at him "you might want to answer that" she said reminding Merlin who activating it "Makarov, sorry about that, we're just now constructing our guild hall in Oak Town" he said as Makarov nodded "where Phantom Lord was … good choice. I'm calling because the other guild masters are having a conference in a day and i thought you and Arthur would care to join us" the old guildmaster said but Merlin scratched the back of his head "we're still building the guild hall. Even with magic it'll take some time … one of us needs to oversee the-" "go" someone said behind Merlin, who nearly jumped when he saw it was Arthur "i still am relatively new to magic, but you and Morgana: these are your people more" the king said making Morgana look at him in shock "you … you want me to go too?" she asked and slightly flinched at Arthur's gaze who looked stern and 'kingly' which made Merlin want to get in the way but held back for now "Morgana Pendragon … you betrayed Camelot: your friends and family, murdered many good knights and friends. You caused so much evil that i doubt no one here will ever fully forgive you for" he said remaining stern as he saw his sister glance away in shame "no one … except Merlin" he said as Morgana glance up at him still listening "i am willing to give you a second chance, but if you even attempt to go go back to your old ways-" he said in a raised voice but Morgana turned to him sternly and interrupted him "no … that won't happen" she said holding her head high staring her brother down. Arthur looked at her without blinking before he let a small smirk show on his lips "good enough for all of you?" he said confusing both Merlin and Morgana as then looked around and saw the knights, Gaius, and Gwen come out from hiding behind the building supplies with smiles on their faces "well had to be sure" Gawain said with a smirk but Morgana was only focused on Gwen.

The Queen said nothing for awhile before walking towards the sorceress but then stopped hesitating. Morgana didn't understand why until he felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Merlin behind her, and behind him were the wizards he brought with him, all with their arms crossed. The message was clear to the queen: their loyalty was to Merlin and he trusted Morgana. Already she could tell the guild was going to be divided if this continued so Morgana walked forward to Gwen trying to put on a brave face "i know you'll never forgive me, i don't deserve it … but please let me make things right" she asked but Gwen just sighed and glared at her "she'll need a Guild Mark" Gwen finally said making Morgana's face soften "and you two are _not_ going out looking like that" she said as Merlin scoffed "what's wrong with my clothes?" "besides the fact you still look like my servant?" Arthur countered making Gwen grin and took them both by the hand "c'mon you two" she said taking the two mages by shock as everyone dragged them off. "um …." Makarov said from the lacrima on Merlin's staff which was just standing in the empty area "i guess that's a yes" he said before hanging up.

About an hour later, Morgana and Merlin were at the Oak Town train station on the way to the Guild Master's conference in Oshibana town. "it feels strange with my hair like this" Morgana said feeling her once normal frizzy and unkempt hair straight and normal wearing a dress similar to the one she wore when she first met her: a purple silk dress with translucent sleeves and a cloak around her shoulders. "at least you look like your old self … me though-" he said spreading his arms wide seeing Morgana turn away a bit trying to keep a straight face. Merlin was wearing a dark blue and silver embroidered tunic, dark blue slacks with a navy blue robe-like coat with small stars and moons lined up against the edges with the hat he got at the Fantasia parade and his staff to top it all off. Merlin just sighed and rubbed his neck "even took away my scarf" he said upset. Morgana had a mischievous look as he got out one of Merlin's blue scarves and showed him "how did-" "it took some convincing … but Gaius had a few of your old ones in this wardrobe. Said you left some behind when you left Camelot" she said handing it to him which he took in thanks. "so … this thing is to take us to the village?" Morgana asked as Merlin smirked "it's called a train, and yes … think of it like one big crowded wagon"

When they finally arrived at the conferences hall, Merlin was flagged down by Makarov who was in his white coat and smiling up at them "glad you finally made it, ah you must be Morgana" he said as Morgana looked down at the elder guild master in shock "um … y-yes" she replied earning a curious look from the small guild master "forgive me, I've just never met anyone of your … stature before" Morgana said with a bow of the head but was startled when Makarov let out as hearty laugh and raised an eyebrow at her "my 'stature', huh? Well at least you were polite in saying I'm short" he said with a chuckle as Morgana blushed but Merlin just smirked at her before turning back towards Makarov "are we late?" he asked walking with him as Morgana followed "only a few moments, we haven't started discussing anything. We're mostly having lunch, a free buffett if you're hungry" he said as both Merlin and Morgana's stomachs growled in response "perhaps a little" Morgana says making the Fairy Tail master laugh.

During the buffett, Merlin and Morgana were introduced to the other guild masters. Morgana actually had to hide her giggles when Master Bob was calling Merlin a 'Cutie Pie', much to the latter's discomfort, and strained even more when Makarov muttered that the master of Blue Pegasus was, in fact, a man. "oh shut up, Morgana" Merlin said taking his hat off and sat it on the table they sat at seeing tears of mirth in her eyes. "thought you wanted to me to be like my old self" she quipped before dodging a roll from the warlock who just rolled his eyes and chuckled. "well, I'm glad you are" he said with a smile. Morgana hesitated and looked away slightly nodded with her cheeks slightly pink "it's just easier around you … b-because you gave me a chance, i mean" she added hastily which reminded Merlin of how Gwen used to be and chuckled. "well, it's a start" he said making the sorceress nod before the room grew silent. "now that everyone is here-" one of the guildmasters said standing up "we can get onto business … mainly that of the dark guild issue many of us face. The Balam Alliance has been watched carefully and we've received word that one of the three guilds that commands the alliance, the Oración Seis, is making their move" he said as both Merlin and Morgana shared a look before listening closely

"the Oración Seis …" Arthur said carefully pronouncing the name after Merlin told him what happened at the conference over tea in the library "loosely translated as 'the six demons', only six people in their guild but very powerful" Merlin said stirring his tea "yes but … you're stronger, right?" Arthur asked but the warlock just shrugged "I'm not certain. Magic is different here, you know that … only Morgana and i can use the power of the Old Religion but anything is possible" he said with a shrug and took a sip of his tea "and you agreed to be a part of this coalition to take this guild down?" Arthur voiced which Merlin nodded in response and put his tea to the side "Makarov was the first to volunteer" Merlin explained which was enough for Arthur "well then-" Arthur said putting his cup to the side "We'll need to decide who to send" he said making Merlin look at him "you and the knights, obviously … you're better for combat" he said but the king shook his head "you said it yourself: magic works differently here … plus we haven't perfected our magic, Gwen especially" Arthur said reluctantly. It was no secret he didn't want his wife to fight, but one glare from her ended the argument quickly. "Gaius is training us on how to use magic so we'll be ready for the next fight. You, Morgana and the other wizards are more likely to stand a chance … unless you rather just be with Morgana outright" Arthur said in a slight tease making the warlock blush in shock "what is that supposed to mean, Dollophead?!" he said while Arthur just laughed "oh come now Merlin … it's obvious" he said but sobered after seeing Merlin slightly depressed "Merlin … i don't mind, i mean after-" "i can't … there's someone … i love someone already but … it's complicated … i can't" Merlin interrupted and remained silent. Arthur studied his friend for a moment before nodding "alright" he said before getting up "but in all seriousness: you and Morgana are the strongest here … best you go to the meeting place tomorrow, I'll send the others on the other missions the guild masters said needed doing" he said as Merlin just gave a single grateful nod before lacing his fingers in deep thoughts of strawberries, lakes, and a smile that slowly shifted towards Morgana's. The warlock waited until Arthur left before shedding a tear for the woman he loved, fearing he was also betraying her.

Elsewhere away from the Kingdom of Fiore, on a secluded island: a lone ruined castle towered over the water that was surrounded by mist. Inside the largest room was a table where five chairs sat around it and in one of them sat a single cloaked figure looking at a basin filled with water that held the image of a brooding Merlin. The sight brought a cruel smile on the ruby lips of the figure "so you have returned as well" she said before removing her hood revealing her face and long braided ebony hair. Her eyes glowed golden and her form rippled like water "Merlin"

 ***cue ending music***

 **Triple Goddess faces their first challenge as a Wizard Guild as the coalition comes underway to battle the Oración Seis, but an old foe of Merlin's is waiting as well.**

 **Next time: Enter the Oración Seis**

 **(Ok, this last part is something new I'm considering. If you guys like the whole "next time" thing then I'll go back and add chapter names, if not- eh well it was fun :D**

 **Please review)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, sorry for the delay but this has shown to be a difficult chapter to write. May not seem like it but it was.**

 **I own neither Fairy Tail nor Merlin.**

Chapter Seven: Enter the Oración Seis

They were late.

On the road to the randevú point, Merlin walked with his staff grumbling about how long it took to get a team together so much that Morgana actually punched him in the arm. "oh do shut up, Emrys … you've been complaining for miles" she said as Merlin rubbed his arm with a groan "we missed the scheduled cart and have to walk miles to this place … you try wearing this stupid robe and see how much you complain" Merlin said looking at Morgana who was dressed in black britches, boots, a dark green tunic and a matching coat that went midway to her hips. She looked like she was going to go horseback riding and kick ass. "why don't you just use your magic to change?" she asked with a scoff as Merlin nearly slapped his forehead "I'm an idiot" he said as Morgana was about to retort but said nothing seeing Merlin's eyes glow and was in his old blown trousers and jacket with a blue shirt and red neckerchief. Cracking his neck, Merlin let out a sigh of relief "that's better- hey!" he cried then saw his jacket turned to a blue duster, his pants and neckerchief turned blue as well. Looking over at Morgana, he caught a glimpse of her golden eyes and a mischievous smirk "really?!" he cried out as the others let out a laugh and kept walking.

Meanwhile, at the randevú point:

"it seems we have representatives from three guilds" said the stern bald voice of the Wizard Saint: "Iron Rock" Jura "the members from Cait Shelter and Triple Goddess have yet to arrive" he said looking on at the members of the alliance: Natsu, Happy, Grey, Lucy, Erza from Fairy Tail. The Trimen Hibiki, Eve, Ren, along with Ichiya (who was hanging at the end of one of Erza's spears) from Blue Pegasus. Lastly the Jura, Leon and Sherry from Lamia Scale.

"Men, i have heard four come from Triple Goddess, yet only one from Cait Shelter" Ichiya said posing while still dangling in the air. This revelation shocked everyone in the room until the sound of a shriek was heard before a thud at the front. Turning around to see what the noise was, everyone was even more stunned to see a blue haired girl who looked no older than twelve get up saying "ow" softly. "hello, my name is Wendy Marvel. I've come from the Cait Shelter guild" she said nervously.

After introducing herself, everyone started exclaiming in shock about how Cait Shelter could send a child, except for Jura "now we just need to wait for the remaining guild to arrive" he said making Grey deadpan "he's not even phased by this?!" he said as Wendy shifted nervously "Cait Shelter must really be desperate for members if she came alone" Sherry said "she is not alone!" someone said which appeared to be a white cat in a pink outfit, which Happy instantly fell for "i-i know i'm not what you all may have expected, b-but i can use healing and all kinds of support magic. Please don't send me back home, I'd be so embarrassed!" Wendy cried out as another voice spoke up at the door "handy magic" Morgana said standing at the doorway instantly bringing hearts to the eyes of the members of Blue Pegasus "oh wow, she's pretty" Lucy muttered as Natsu looked at her "uhhh … who are you?" he said as Morgana just chuckled "my name is Morgana Pendragon, I'm a member of Triple Goddess, sorry we're late" she said as Jura nodded "it is fine, but isn't there supposed to be three more from your guild?" he asked as panting was heard and Merlin showed up in the doorway being supported by Wally and Shou "little courtesy, Morgana. You could have waited" he said then sat on the ground whining "you wouldn't stop complaining, Emrys" Morgana retorted as the warlock just huffed and looked to the group "anyone have any water?" he asked while Erza looked at her two friends and smiled

After introductions were made, Jura sternly nodded "I'm uneasy about a Guild Master participating in our strike team given the Magic Council might think it unwise, however we are glad to have you with us, Master Merlin" he said before Morgana and Wendy were whisked over to a couch much to their confusion as the Trimen flirted with them. Merlin looked slightly irked as his eyes glowed golden makin the three jerk backward and on the floor surrounding Ichiya who was posing on a lit ip mini-stage "men, stop fooling around. Now that all the involved parties are present, we can get this mission debriefing underway" he said posing with sparkles surrounding him "through through interpretive dance?" Lucy commented but Ichiya ignored her and continued posing our first order of business being to determine the location of the Oración Seis" he said before pausing a pose dramatically then tipped toed sideways "right after i make a letter of the alphabet" he said making everyone sweat drop "this guy might look dandy … but …" Wally started to say as Grey scoffed "if he's gone to make the letter 'poop' I'm outta here" he said as Lucy asked where his shirt was while the Trimen clapped for their 'teacher'. "we sure these guys are up to this?" Shou asked as Erza smiled at him "appearances can be deceiving" she said.

When Ichiya returned, he explained that to the North was Worthwood sea that an ancient civilization sealed a powerful destructive magical force called Nirvana which of course no one ever heard of but kept close attention. The Oración Seis apparently wanted this very badly, hence the war they were about to rage upon the Dark Guild. "we may have the strength in numbers, but they're still exceedingly powerful. We may be in over our heads" Hibiki said before snapping his finger and a golden holographic-like keyboard appeared with a screen "a magic computer?" Merlin mumbled "that's Archive magic" Jura said as three photographs of the dark guild appeared "first up is the snake wizard: Cobra" he said as Natsu instantly didn't like but Merlin narrowed his eyes slightly in wonder, noticing a few traits he saw with Natsu and even Wendy. Though that he'd consider later as Hibiki continued. "next is a wizard who, judging by his name, likely uses Speed Magic: Racer" Grey and Leon instantly didn't like him "then there's a wizard willing to wipe out an entire military unit" Hibiki said "if the price is right: Divine Eyes Hot-Eye" he said as Jura exclaimed his disgust but Wally nearly gasped seeing Hot-Eye "Wally? You ok?" Erza asked as Merlin looked as well "I …. I don't know" Wally responded still looking a bit pale ' _it can't be …'_ Wally thought while Hibiki continued on "she's beautiful but just as vicious: this is Angel" he said as Lucy showed her displeasure. "the next member is such a mystery we only know his name: Midnight" Hibiki said while Erza wondered if it was connected to his power. "and finally the commander of the Oración Sies: Brain" Hibiki stated as Morgana glared at him picking this Brain out to be the most malicious of the bunch "and there you have it. Alone they can wipe out entire guilds, but together they're unstoppable" Hibiki stated but Merlin finally spoke up "oh i wouldn't say that … difficult but not impossible" He said not noticing Lucy and Wendy trembling behind him. "M-Master Merlin?" Wally asked as Merlin glanced over to the wizard who looked conflicted about something "may i speak to you?" he ask making the warlock consider him for a moment then looked to the members of Blue Pegasus "keep explaining, I'll be listening"

Taking Wally behind the stairs, Merlin dropped his voice and looked at him "what's on your mind?" he asked Wally still looked conflicted but gazed up at his guild master and took off his sunglasses to look at him confidently "please … we can't destroy the Oración Sies" he said making Merlin raise an eyebrow "what do you mean?" he asked but Wally was determined to cement his decision "please! It-it's not their fault- not really … it can't be-" Wally said with slight tears in his eyes "back in the days when the Tower of Heaven was being built, when Jellal took over, five kids just went missing. One of them was my brother, Richard … they said he was dead but that guy Hot-Eye-" he said as tears were falling in earnest now and Merlin got the connection "you think they're the five missing children?" Merlin asked as Wally nodded "and if they are … then they're being manipulated just like Shou, Milly, Simon and i was! Please … please Master Merlin you have to save them!" Wally pleaded falling to his knees crying at Merlin's feet who look down at him softly. "Wally …" was all he said before hearing a weak "men" coming near him and saw a beaten Ichiya staggering in from the next room. Merlin's eyes narrowed and saw an empty room, doors blown off its hinges, and a weakened Jura on the ground. After Ichiya used his 'Pain Killer Parfum' to help heal himself and Jura, the Wizard Saint explained how Angel had something mimic Ichiya so they knew the plan and knocked them out. "they're most likely rushing into an ambush" Jura stated "and they know about the plan to use the bomber on them" he said as Merlin noticed Wally get stiff in shock "might be best they did-" "what?!" Jura exclaimed interrupting Merlin "I'll explain on the way, can you run?" he asked as both Jura and Ichiya nodded and they took off to the north.

Morgana was the only one standing from the Oración Sies' ambush, but still looked strained. Even so, she pushed on as she continued to face her opponent, Brain, with her golden eyes shining and rotated her hands collecting the air around her until it started to form a small twister and shot it towards him. Brain did not move because at that moment, the ground liquified into a wall to protect him. Turning slightly, Morgans saw not only Hot-Eye, who caused the liquid ground, was joining the fight, but the other four were as well as they all attacked the witch who finally fell to one knee wincing from her injuries. "how disappointing … you seemed to have great promise … and the rest of you are just pathetic" he said then pointed his skull staff at the fallen members of the alliance "i shall erase you all from this Earth!" he said as a purple magic circle was created with green swirls of energy crackling from it. " **Dark Rondo!** " Brain cried about to cast the spell but then stopped seeing Wendy trembling behind a boulder with Carla who was glaring at the guild trying to protect her friend. "what is it, Brain?" Racer asked as Cobra asked the same thing. Brain was about to ask but then all of them froze as they saw the entire area had been coated with a mist. Morgana couldn't help but smile and relax feeling the surge of power that came next as a lone figure was silhouetted in the mist approaching the battle "this magic …" Brain said slightly trembling as the other guilds felt slight fear at the near impossible amount of magic coming from this loan figure who finally came into view. All the ones on the ground saw were flowing robes as a staff hit the ground every third step but as they pulled themselves up to look more they were still confused. For what they saw was an eighty year old man in flowing blue robes embroidered with silver stars and moons, a long flowing white beard and a pointed blue hat with the same pattern. Those who recognized those robes knew who it was but couldn't understand how he was so old and so powerful. The only one who wasn't was Morgana who just smirked at him "you're late" she said as the elderly Merlin smirked with his eyes still trained on the Oración Sies.

 **I tried to make it a bit longer but i felt like the fight scene would have dragged out too much and i really think this was a good place for a cliffhanger.**

 **Next time:**

 **The Last Dragon Lord**


	8. Chapter 8

**So someone recently commented that i should space out the story more … and yeah i can see why. I kinda clutter everything, i know. Sorry. :(**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or Merlin**

Chapter 8: The Last Dragonlord

Cobra was in a sea of emotions seeing the old man appear. He looked like something out of a fable of how people saw wizards, and his power.

Raw, powerful, unfiltered magic.

So much so Cobra could not hear anything from him, Brain however … Brain was trembling. "who … who are you?" he asked the old man who scoffed

"what kind of a damned fool question is that?" he croaked out softly. It was as though he was telling off a child for misbehaving, but at the same time … Cobra felt somewhat soothed by his voice. "i am who i am, and i am who i was, and i am who i will always be!" he said with a smug glare Cobra couldn't help but smirk at and if he didn't know any better, Cubelios, his snake, was doing the same.

"i meant your name!" Brain said with anger in his voice but the old man just acted like he was just told something stupid "if you wanted my name then you should have been more specific! And you call yourself Brain, hardly a fitting code name if you hardly use it!" he said as Cobra heard the strained giggling of Angel, Racer, Hot-Eye, and even a sleepy one from Midnight.

"Well?! What is your name?!" Brain said obviously losing his temper from being insulted about his intelligence, Cobra could hear his monotonous manner slipping.

"you really are a piece of work, aren't you? Hardly showing manners to the elderly" he said making Brain angrier by not answering "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! **DARK RONDO!"** Brain called out casting the powerful dark spell as a powerful energy blast shot towards the old man. But when it seemed like the spell struck, the blast went upward shooting up into the air; the old man had his staff in both of his hands holding it slightly upwards with a glare.

"no way!" Angel cried as Racer staggered back "he … he deflected it … he must be quite wealthy, oh yeah!" Hot-Eye proclaimed making the old man look at him in surprise "not sure what that has to do with anything" he said as Cobra spoke up "he likes money" he said somewhat lamely, though he had no idea why "ah" the old man said shrugging comically.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE, KILL HIM!" Brain shouted making Cobra and the others stagger a bit, he was really hating Brain now.

Angel had Gemini copy the old man but they couldn't, they didn't even try to "pri pri … his magic is too powerful" "we'd never be able to control it" they said much to Angel's displeasure. Racer used his magic to go at him, but before the speed wizard could kick him in the back, the old man spun around and hit him in the head with his staff sending him towards Hot-Eye who was about to liquify the ground but fell over.

"your magic is impressive, but sloppy" he said then popped his back "ack! I never can get used to these old joints" the old man commented as Brain was getting more and more angry seeing his guild being treated like fools. And it didn't help that the guy only smirked and leaned lazily against his staff.

"here's a thought: you wanna know my name, why not show me the courtesy of doing the same. And as an added bonus I'll tell you my true name if you do too" he said in a teasing manner then looked right at Cobra then Angel, Racer, Hot-Eye, then Midnight who seemed to stir a little.

The old man then closed his eyes and seemed more serious "i know about your pasts …" he said then looked at each of them: "Richard Buchanan" he said looking at Hot-Eye who looked in pure shock before the old man gazed at Racer "Sawyer Thompson" then Angel was the next to be surprised as he named her "Sorano Agria" next was Cobra who honestly felt relaxed when the name "Erik Jormungand" he said then gazed at the sleeping Midnight and managed a small smile "and that much make this tired young man: Macbeth Williams" he said with a nod as the sleeping wizard in question raised his head even opening an eye for a moment. Giving him a small nod, the old man glared back at Brain "and i know good and well about you, how you only use them as pawns! You spineless arrogant donkey!"

"ENOUGH!" Brain shouted shooting another **Dark Rondo** at the old man but it was once more deflected. "WHY WONT YOU DIE!?" Brain shouted as his attack grew larger, Cobra knew a blast that large would spread too far for the old man to deflect.

Then the strangest thing happened.

The old man let out a sort of a guttural growl and raised his head up to the sky and spoke out " _ **oh Dragon! Your kin calls to you for help! Help me to face my foe!**_ " he cried just as the blast shot towards him which for some reason caused Cobra to panic and took off running as fast as he could with Cubellios by his side and got in front of Merlin along with the pink haired fire dragon slayer, Natsu, and the blue haired girl, Wendy all three with slits in their pupils "Poison Dragon-" Cobra cried puffing out his cheeks "Fire Dragon-" Natsu cried out doing the same as well as Wendy "Sky Dragon-" she said before a fourth presence from above appeared before they called out as one: "ROAR!"

The blast from the combined attack was enough to halt the spell from Brain and dissipated it. The looks on the rest of the Seis' faces were looks of pure shock, but none more than Cobra's as he finally realized what he had done and looked at Brain with pure fear "so … you betray us, Cobra?!" Brain shouted as the poison dragon slayer sweated "n-no! I swear i would ne-" but what he had said was stifled by Racer kicking him in the back ' _damn his magic!'_ Cobra thought in pain as he fell forward and spun around before hearing Brain's thoughts just as a magic blast hit him in the back between the shoulders: ' _he is no use to me if he heeds the call of a Dragon Lord_ ' was all Cobra heard before falling to the ground, Cubellios slithering around him baring its fangs at Brain. "NO!" he heard the old man shout but couldnt see anything other than the endless fog. He heard a girl scream, a small shout as Cubellios moved into his view ' _my prayer ….. the only thing i ever wanted … was to hear the voice … of my only friend'_ Erik thought in his mind seeing said friend hiss sadly and could even swear he saw a tear before everything faded to black.

"AHHHH!" Erik cried up sitting up and breathing hard before noticing two things: he had been lying on his side and his shirt and coat was gone showing his bandaged upper torso. He reached for where he felt the spell hit and winced, it was slightly tender but otherwise healed.

"oh good, you're awake" said a voice Erik was certain he heard before and when he turned to the source he saw a young man with jet black hair and all blue clothes. If the clothes didn't give it away, his eyes and voice did.

This was the old man.

The Dragon Lord, Brain had said "y-you?" he said as the Dragon Lord just smiled kindly to him and nodded "yeah, me" he said ' _poor guy, good thing i got to him when i did or that wound would have been worse_ ' he heard him think "why did you bandage me up?" Erik asked then realized something else "and why can i hear you now?" he asked as the man raised an eyebrow.

"well first off i bandaged you up cause you were hurt, Erik" he said making Erik slightly miffed "don't call me that!" he said trying to get up but stopped feeling the pain in his shoulders when he tried so he lied back down.

"I'm Merlin …. by the way, in case you wondered" the man, Merlin, said offhandedly looking off to the side.

Following his gaze, he saw Cubellios in front of- and Erik had to do a double take- a dragon. "your friend seems to get along with Kilgharrah. Took a while to convince her i wanted to help" Merlin said making Erik look at him in surprise "she really cares for you" he said as Erik just sighed looking up at the still blue sky "so …. What do you plan to do with me?" Erik asked nonchalantly as Merlin just remained silent gazing at Kilgharrah and Cubellios who were looking back at him.

"Do you know why you went to my defence?" Merlin asked as Erik sat back up, making wince, to think "i heard you … you asked for help from a dragon, said … you were kin" he said then looked at Merlin who looked slightly amused "i spoke Dragon Tongue … the language of the Dragons, it would appear that Dragon Slayers can hear the call of a Dragonlord"

Erik, who was understandably confused, asked what a Dragon Lord was. Merlin thought about the best way to explain it, so he spoke from his heart: "a Dragonlord is …. In our souls, i am the brother to dragons … they hear me and i protect them" he spoke even though Erik was still a big confused. Merlin wasn't shocked.

Balinor, his father, only explained being a Dragonlord briefly before he died. And Uther destroyed anything to do with magic during the Purge, so Merlin had to go by instinct which was hard to put in words.

"Dragon Slayer magic was made to battle dragons, yes? Take on the traits to fight them" Merlin asked then shrugged "i guess a Dragonlord is the opposite if you think about it" he said making Erik somewhat understand

"are … are there more?" he asked which made Merlin's heart ache and shook his head "there were … but not anymore … I'm the last Dragonlord, and it's bloody lonely" he said looking down at the ground making Erik drop it.

"So … i take it everyone went off to fight the Seis?" Erik asked earning a nod from Merlin. "yes, Brain took the girl, Wendy … called her 'the Maiden of the Sky', i take it he wants her because of the healing magic?" he asked making Erik nod as well.

"Yeah, someone who knows where Nirvana is" Erik said despite himself. He had no idea why he wanted to tell him, maybe it was the whole 'kinship' thing.

"You wanted to know what i plan to do with you?" Merlin asked before grabbing his staff and walked over to the Dragon Slayer looking at him carefully "i have a member in my guild named Wally Buchanan" he said making Erik pay attention more, he knew that was Hot-Eye's brother. "he asked me …. To save you all, he knew you all were from the Tower of Heaven. I cannot erase your past, nor your pain" he said before kneeling down and extended his hand "all i can promise … is a home, and a path back to the light"

Erik was speechless as he heard the wizard before him. He was offering him another chance?! This guy was obviously nuts.

And yet …

Erik looked towards Cubellios who had slithered over towards his side and laid her head on him flicking her tongue lightly at him. He still couldn't hear her, but he understood the message: whatever he decided, she would follow.

"though if you decide to join me, i would suggest lifting that spell you have on her" Merlin said making Erik look at him in both shock and confusion "s-spell? I didn't- Cubellios has been my friend since i was a child. I never cast any spell" Erik proclaimed now making Merlin confused "really? You sure? I can feel her human life as clear as-" "SHE'S A HUMAN?!" Erik proclaimed and looked to his snake friend.

Erik agreed to be on Merlin's side if he would free Cubellios from her form, which got Merlin to work fast and got out his spell book. At first Erik thought that book was a joke: it was the size of a small notebook that fit in the guy's pocket. Then he started opening it, and then it started growing in size until it was the size and thickness of a chess board. Then with a quick motion, like pulling a string, the book got thicker and, from the way Merlin was struggling, heavier.

"ok, ok …" he said straining and set the book on a nearby stump and started flipping through the pages "lets see … should be a spell in here somewhere- do her a favor and get her under your coat"

"huh? Why?" Erik asked not really seeing what his coat could do to make her human. "Erik … what possible reason could i have to have to have you cover her up with your coat?" Merlin asked with raised eyebrows and was obviously trying hard not to roll his eyes. Needless to say, Erik got it after his face turned slightly pink and did as he was told.

As soon as the snake was properly curled up under the coat, Merlin found the spell and walked towards the snake before closing his eyes to feel the magic and channel it out. As soon as he opened his golden eyes, the form under the coat started to shift and grow until a pair of bare legs came out of the bottom, two arms with hands coming out from the sides and a head of smooth but short purple hair appeared unconscious but slowly woke up.

"wh-what …. Where am i?" she said in a raspy voice that started to get clearer before looking up at Erik who looked on the verge of tears as he knelt to her level.

The former snake tilted her head to the side and reached her hand out gently touching his cheek then smiled "hello Erik" she said before quickly hugging him and sliding the coat off her figure which got both mages blushing as Merlin quickly turned away. "well, at least she looks about your age" Merlin joked with an embarrassed laugh.

The woman blinked slightly before glancing down and her face lit up bright red before kneeling down covering herself with an embarrassed scream which got Erik out of his shock. Quickly grabbing his coat, he draped it around her as much as he could as Merlin snapped his fingers and the coat turned into a long green and purple dress. Finally dressed and not feeling too terribly embarrassed, the former snake stood back up gingerly still getting used to her legs.

"Cubellios …" Erik said slowly as his friend looked up at him then smiled "oh, yeah … that's what you called me. My actual name is Kinana" she said before turning to Merlin and nodded "and I'm in too" she said with a stern nod making Merlin smirk but nod all the same.

"right then ..." Merlin stated as Kilgharrah came up behind him and nodded before he closed his eyes and began to grow in size until the dragon was the size of an adult clydesdale horse and extended his wings out and let out a roar. Kinana and Erik looked up in amazement as Merlin just grinned at them "lets go"

 **Next Chapter:**

 **Dead Grand Prix**

 **yes i aged Kinana up a bit. Well everyone really, everyone except Wendy is over eighteen. Also from this point on, the whole Fairy Tail cannon is being derailed, I'm not going to be doing the Infinity Clock storyline for obvious reasons, nor the Edolas arc but that will go on on the Fairy Tail side of things. I'm just gonna make my own arc for the Triple Goddess guild or something.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I LIVE!**

 **Sorry about that folks. After I put up the previous chapter, I was offered a full time position at my job other than part time so I've been dead tired and unmotivated for a time, I'm gonna try to post as much as I can but I won't guarantee It'll be every month like before**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or Merlin.**

Chapter 9: Dead Grand Prix

Natsu stood at the entrance to the cave in shock and anger while Carla floated next to him. Wendy was on the ground sobbing apologizing over and over because right beside her was a man in a sleeveless black shirt with blue hair. When he turned around, there was no doubt about it "Jellal" Natsu said venomously

"I'm sorry … I had to … i … I owe him" Wendy said before passing out.

As Carla flew to Wendy's side, Natsu still glared at the former Wizard Saint in anger "I don't know why you're here, or where you came from …" Natsu said before lighting his fist on fire and ran towards his enemy "BUT YOU DON'T BELONG HERE!" he cried. However, not even three feet away from him, Jellal extended his hand and a powerful shot of yellow light blasted the Dragon Slayer back and into a wall where rocks fell on him.

"thankfully your condition hasn't diminished your power" Brain said standing by Jellal's side but then suddenly an explosion came from under the dark mage as Brain fell down the hole Jellal created. He then turned walking to the cave entrance not even paying mind to the Dragon Slayers or their two cat companions who were trying to wake them up. When Natsu came to, he looked down at Wendy and looked down sternly ' _Jellal … if Erza finds out … I'll worry about that later, right now i gotta stick with Master Merlin's plan'_

[Flashback]

 _Master Merlin was snarling over the edge of the cliff looking out to the wood sea no longer an old man looking stern "I'm really not liking this Brain fellow" he said before looking to the others. Apparently, it was Merlin's idea to create a fog so thick that it would hide everyone while Ichiya used his pain killer perfume to heal everyone while Wendy used her healing magic on Erza, unfortunately she was too close to the edge and Brain spotted her leading to her capture as well as Happy's._

 _Natsu glared as well hating that they took Happy, but also looked down at Cobra "he went to save you … why?" he asked, though he was still confused on why he did too like that; it was like something deep within him felt the urge to protect, well more than usual. He didn't know why, but Natsu felt like Master Merlin was like family._

" _I have a theory … but for now that's not important. What is important is getting back Wendy and Happy and also stopping the Oración Sies" Merlin said but then nodded at Wally who had given him a stern glare "also, about that: fighting them is going to be inevitable, so I want you all to do me a favor: when they're defeated, send up a magic flare so i might speak with them" he said making them all look at him like he was crazy._

" _I know, but you have to understand something … they were all in a place called the Tower of Heaven. Manipulated by Brain … they need to be saved more than stopped." Merlin said as Jura crossed his arms looking stern "were we to agree with you, I'm afraid the Magic Council will not" "then i will go to the king!" Merlin said stubbornly leaving everyone silent until finally: they all nodded._

[End of Flashback]

As Natsu scooped up the young Dragonslayer in his arms, he looked down at the hole with a scoff and ran out with Happy and Carla flying behind him just in time to see Gray speeding after Racer on a magicycle.

Gray had just picked up Lyon and was chasing after Racer until they came to a clearing. Leon used his 'Ice Make: Eagle' (which Gray noticed he was using both hands to cast it) to try to get Racer off his magicycle so they could try to finish this on the ground. However, Racer vanished in a blur and reappeared in front of them, kicking them off their own magicycle and sent them tumbling on the ground until they stopped. After struggling to get up, Racer stood in front of them a few feet away with a smirk.

"You think you can beat the fastest man alive? Fat chance" he said as both ice mages snarled at their opponent as they tried to fight him.

During the fight, Lyon looked up and saw a flock of birds flying overhead at super speed and understood Racer's magic and spoke with Gray about a plan to take him out before creating an ice casing around him and shooting it up to create an ice tower high in the sky and began taunting Racer and running south.

Lyon almost ran over a cliff from trying to lure Racer, as he looked to the man in question who then tackled him to the ground grabbing an ice shard Lyon made as a dagger, but Lyon simply chuckled "I figured it out, your magic … how it works" Lyon said with a smirk "you only slow time around people so it looks like you're being fast. The truth is … you're no faster than anyone else" he said making Racer shocked that someone could figure out his secret but then snarled "it doesn't matter if you figured it out, you can't stop this!" He said but before Racer could drive the ice shard through the man's heart, Lyon said something that made his heart drop "i can't … but he can" he said then turned to see Gray had used the tower as a vantage point and took aim with an ice bow and arrow.

"No way … he'll never hit me!" Racer said as Lyon chuckled "we're out of your magic's field, and if I learned anything it's this: never underestimate Fairy Tail!" He said as Gray let loose the arrow which sped to Racer at a powerful speed as the ice reflected the sun causing it to shine brightly. Before the arrow hit him, Racer remembered his prayer: to be fast. Faster than anyone … that's all he wanted.

The arrow hit him and only slightly wounded the speed mage and heard both ice mages congratulate themselves which was enough to get Racer to get angry and stagger up activating the Lacrima bomb on his chest "YOU THINK JUST BECAUSE YOU BEAT ME YOU WON!? I AM ONE OF THE SIX DEMONS! AND IF I GO DOWN, I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME-" Racer said before there was a slight movement in the trees as a card flew past him and missed. Turning to where the card came from, he saw a tan skinned boy with that girl that was with the other ice mage standing there "what? After all that drama you missed, kid?" Racer said scoffing but was surprised when the guy smirked "actually i didn't" he said before Racer looked down and saw the bomb on him was gone and turned to the card, which was still flying through the air over the cliff and caught a glimpse of the bomb before it exploded a safe distance away. Shaking in shock, Racer turned back to them and got punched by the redhead and fell to the ground "that was for love!" She said and shot a firework up into the sky before Racer blacked out.

Moaning awake, Sawyer was shocked to see he was bandaged up and saw a young man in blue sitting next to a dragon patting it. "What the-" "easy man" came a familiar voice as Cobra, no, Erik helped him to try and sit up "i can't believe you tried to use the bomb" Erik said in a tone Sawyer swore was disappointment as Sawyer scoffed and looked away "since when do you care?" He asked as Erik shrugged sitting cross-legged on the ground "I guess … I've been doing a bit of thinking" the Dragon Slayer said with a smirk which actually got Sawyer to let out a weak chuckle then noticed the girl next to him "whose the chick?" He asked as the purpled haired girl looked at him irked and smacked him "honestly i forgot how rude your friends were, Erik" she said huffing as Erik rubbed the side of his cheek and Eric laughed. "This is Kinana … um, formerly Cubellios" he said making Sawyer confused but Erik looked at him in sympathy "yeah, I'm still confused about the details too. Apparently some kind of curse that he broke" Erik said before pointing to the one in blue who looked like he was trying to get it to turn colors but it always went back to blue.

Sawyer only raised an eyebrow at Erik as if to say 'really?' Then looked back to the man in blue who came towards them "you're him … aren't you? The old man" Sawyer said as the man nodded "some of the times, yes … my name is Merlin Ambrosius, Co-Master of the Triple Goddess guild" he said inclining his head as the dragon next to him nudged his shoulder "oh alright … and this is Kilgharah" he said as the dragon snorted in what seemed like pride "can't even talk yet and he's cheeky" Merlin muttered before shaking his head and sat down. "Anyway, I'm going to offer you the same thing i did Erik and Kinana: join my guild. Be a part of something better than before, and most likely more fun" he said with a smile as Sawyer hesitated.

It sounded good, but he knew no one would like the idea of members of one of the dark guilds of the Balam Alliance being a part of an official guild. As if sensing his thoughts, Merlin shook his head "I'm going to ensure none of you go to jail … except Brain, that guy is an ass. And I might have an idea to get you some actual speed magic. Granted it's from a comic book but still, if not we can always look" he said with a grin that actually made Sawyer let out a chuckle but stopped before it could fully get out and turned serious "Even so, Brain has the means to find Nirvana now … the Maiden of the Sky healed Jellal" he said as Merlin knitted his eyebrows in thought "Jellal … I thought he died when the Tower of Heaven was destroyed" he said as Erik scratched the back of his head "near dead anyway. Parts of Lacrima that was powered by the Etherion blast were latched to his body, we found him with another washed up on the shore next to our headquarters" he said as Merlin's interests were peaked "another? Was the second one the same?" He asked as Sawyer shook his head "it was like he was more dead but the crystals still kept him almost alive … he's back at our headquarters" he said as Merlin stood up "can you bring him here?" He asked startling the mage but nodded "y-yeah … might take me awhile. Meet back here?" He asked but Merlin shook his head and pointed to another red flair shooting up into the sky "another is down, meet us-" he said but then suddenly a giant column of black and white light shot up in the middle of the woods illuminating the already sunny day "what the Hell is that?!" Merlin said as Sawyer and Erik stood up "Nirvana … Jellal broke the seal. It's in its first stage of activation" Erik said as Merlin narrowed his eyes in thought before turning to Sawyer and nodded "change of plans, meet us at that river where that light is. And be careful, this light might attract the Magic Council" he said as Sawyer nodded and used his magic to take off while Merlin, Erik, and Kinana went to Kilgharah to fly to the third flare.

Back at the cave, Brain felt two of his tattoos vanish from his face "Cobra … Racer … and Hot-Eye as well? The Oración Sies have been cut in half … it seems I have no choice" he said before slamming his staff on the ground and gazed at the sleeping member sternly "Midnight … awaken, there are some pests that must be dealt with" he said as Midnight finally opened his eyes and got up stretching before turning to Brain looking almost bored "yes, Father" he said and walked out of the cave. But even that was not enough for Brain.

He knew the old man was far too powerful for Midnight to face. He also had an idea as to the identity of the person as he went to a bowl of water and waved his hand over it causing it to glow golden "there has been a development. The one you spoke of, I believe him to be here and foiling my plans along with an alliance of-". ''I care not for your plans" replied a voice that sounded like it came from under water "if Emrys is there then you have already lost" the voice said as Brain inclined his head "with respect, Nirvana is a powerful magic that could kill this Emrys once and for all" he said but the voice only let out a humorless laugh "Emrys is of the Old Religion, only those who have the same magic might be able to face him" the voice said making Brain gaze down in reluctance "then … it would seem that I require your help" he said as the voice chuckled humorlessly again "indeed … or risk _him_ to appear, as you so fear …. You are lucky i am close by, so I shall assist you

Brain nodded and bent his knee to the bowl keeping his head down in respect "thank you" he said before looking at the bowl of water "Lady Nimueh"

 **Ok so, few things.**

 **Obviously i had Richard's 'pillar' fall early mostly for two reasons: one was his prayer was to see his brother again and with Wally there it was** **fulfilled** **, and two being that, well the fight with him and Jura wasn't seen much to start with. But don't worry, my next chapter will at least cover Richard and Wally's reunion. Oh and as for who Sawyer is getting; yeah i know but there's a method to my madness.**

 **Anyway, please review :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm really glad you all like that Nimueh is coming, but in case anyone didn't notice, she actually was revealed back at the end of Chapter Six. And yes i do plan on bringing more of their older foes, even you-know-who (no not Voldemort XD)**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or Merlin**

Chapter 10: Reunions and Remorse

Midnight stood in a clearing with a bored expression as he looked at the two well-dressed wizards who laid before him.

Both Ren and Eve looked as though they were ruthlessly beaten and could barely even move ' _damn it!_ ' Eve thought as he struggled to get back up ' _why can't I get a hit in?!_ ' He thought before Midnight came over and kicked Eve's face knocking him out.

"Pathetic … is there no one who is even a challenge?" He asked before continuing through the woods "at this rate they'll all fall … before midnight" he said smirking at his own joke.

/ / / / / / / / /

Richard had just used his melting earth attack at Jura and Wally but froze in shock at the sight of his brother. Even with the changes he had gone through, he knew the sight of his brother. And the Wizard Saint was the spitting image of the potato they once shared! His prayer …. His prayer to finally see his brother!

Richard slowly walked to Wally as he did the same removing his sunglasses and reached for him before the two brothers embraced. "Wally … oh Wally! Can it truly be?! Oh Yeah!" Richard said as his eyes filled with tears as Wally smiled breaking the hug "yeah, it's me bro …I came to save you" he said as Richard looked confused "save me? What do you-" he asked as Wally shook his head "Richard … I know what you've been doing" he said making his brother look away in shame and walked to look out at the Woodsworth Sea

"I thought if I accumulated enough money, I would be able to find you. I did not care about the consequences, oh yeah" Richard said sadly but then felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Wally "I stayed at the tower and helped Jellal build it … I don't have a dandy past either, but I'm not gonna be separated from you again" he said making Richard's eyes tear up again then nod confidently "Right! Then I suppose I should help you stop Brain" he said not noticing Jura had his irises in white circles in confusion "That … was all it took?" Jura exclaimed but Wally reminded him about the flare which the earth wizard used after regaining composure.

Suddenly a large column of black and white light shot into the sky "what is that?!" Wally asked but Richard looked serious "Nirvana … it would seem Jellal broke the seal" He said but Wally was in shock "Jellal?!" He said instantly remembering that it was he that lied to him and his friends, he who killed Simon. But before he could think even more about it, Richard hit his brother over the head knocking him out.

"I knew it, it was a trick!" Jura said before Richard held up his hands in surrender "I am sorry, but it was necessary. You see: Nirvana's first stage of awakening switches the light for darkness and vise versa … any negative emotions people of the light feel will turn them towards the darkness, oh yeah!"

Jura thought of this and calmed down slightly and looked down at Wally "i see … but, you said the opposite is true, shouldn't you be affected too?" Jura said only making Richard laugh and gave a big thumbs up "i would think so, however I'm already on your side, oh yeah!" He said startling Jura but he nodded all the same.

"Besides … even if my brother wasn't here, you remind me of him" Richard said as he knelt down and held his brother in his arms. Jura looked at Wally blinking in confusion "how? I see no resemblance" he said making Richard chuckle "no, but you look exactly like a potato my brother and I used to eat"

"POTATO HEAD?!" Jura comically screamed with white circles for his eyes as Kilgharrah landed a few feet away and Merlin, Erik and Kianna slid off.

"Sawyer is with us as well, but I sent him to pick up something for us" Merlin said making Jura interested in the fact that three of the Oración Sies were on their side now. "And what would this 'something' be?" Jura asked but Merlin looked at Wally, knowing why he was knocked out, thanks to Erik.

"Something i hope will make things go a bit smoother"

/ / / / / / /

Morgana was trekking through the woods after leaving one of the dark guilds (that joined the Oración Sies for the operation) unconscious before seeing the column of dark light.

She instantly did not like the sight of it but knew that must be where Nervana was and took off running there.

/ / / / / /

Wendy was slowly waking up as she gasped seeing Natsu on a raft with Lucy on it fighting … um … Lucy?!

"HUH?! L-Lucy has a twin?!" Wendy said with white circles in her eyes but Carla tugged on her shoulder "quiet child" the cat said and dragged her to a bush to hide "Carla, what's going on? J-Jellal-"

"We'll talk about that later, child … but right now you must not despair … Hikabi told us that tower of light can switch the light and darkness of a person if they show emotions to it" she said as Wendy frowned a bit and tilted her head sadly "I'm sorry … I'm so sorry … w-what happened?" She asked as Carla peaked over to see the fight progress to the real Lucy summoning Aquarius and ducked back down.

"Natsu carried you back from the cave and was going back to where apparently Master Merlin said we were to meet at, however he saw Gray laying in a river who put him on that raft. Only it seems it wasn't really him but a Celestial Spirit who can become anyone" she said while Wendy processed what she said and noticed the person Wendy was facing: Angel, who had summoned Scorpio to get Aquarius distracted and they both vanished.

However everything got worse when Lucy summoned Leo and Angel summoned Aries.

/ / / / / /

As Morgana was getting closer to the tower, she heard a loud explosion type noise coming from the river which made her stop in her tracks. In her mind, she worried that someone was fighting a member of the Oración Sies and ran over to the source, and was proven correct.

Lucy was kneeling in the river as a woman in white, Angel, was laughing in a cruel manner while two people who had holes in their chests vanished. Another Lucy was there as well on Angel's side holding some sort of weapon. Morgana was about to intervene before Lucy spoke up "release Aries from her contract!" She said before getting up and Angel only frowned at her asking what she was talking about "she was under a horrible contract was Karen! She went through nothing but hardships … she deserves better!" Lucy said sternly making Morgana smiled at her courage but was brought back to reality when the other Lucy struck her with the weapon sending her to the edge of the river

"And what do we say when we want something, Lucy?" Angel said with a cruel smirk.

"Please … please, let Leo and Aries be together! We can make that happen. Do what you want with me, but let her go!" Lucy said tearfully but Angel only sneered mockingly. "For free?" She asked

"You can have anything, anything but my keys" Lucy said holding onto her midsection "you can ever take my life!" She cried out as Angel only smirked darkly "so be it … Gemini-" Angel said but the other Lucy couldn't do it and started crying "I … I can hear her thoughts" Gemini Lucy said as her voice started overlapping with two child-like voices "she loves us … she loves all spirits" Gemini said making Angel angry and forced their gate closed "fine, I'll do it myself!" Angel cried, but before she could do anything, she was sent flying backwards into the river by an unseen force.

Lucy was confused until Morgana came out looking stern at where Angel was sent back "you alright, Lucy?" She asked in a calm tone but Lucy was instantly reminded of Erza "y-yeah"

"Rest up a bit, I'll deal with this one … if you don't mind" Morgana asked with a slight smirk to Lucy who shook her head and stood back up "no … I'm going to fight too" she said right as Angel got back up glaring daggers at Morgana "how dare you!" She said seething in rage but Morgana was deathly calm "why do you fight?" Morgana asked startling Angel slightly.

"Revenge? Hate? Why?" She asked as Angel had no answer, it was fun but … she had no reason why "i used to be you and i was worse" Morgana continued "I let my darkness blind me. I saw only betrayal-" she said remembering when Merlin tricked her into consuming poison. "Anger" she said remembering Uthur's cruelty towards people even accused of magic. "Jealousy" she said remembering Arthur saying he was her brother and how they used to be friends. "I killed far too many, I let myself be consumed with hate that when i died-" she said remembering when Merlin stabbed her with Excalibur which shocked Angel and Lucy along with Wendy and Carla who were listening too

"When I died, I suffered greatly" Morgana said sternly, "I had to endure everything I did to everyone ten fold by those I wronged … and the one I wronged the most …" she said as a calming vision of Merlin smiling entered her mind. "HE FORGAVE ME!" Morgana said throwing her right arm outwards looking even more sternly at Angel "i was given a second chance at life … I turned away from the dark path … I opened my heart up again … I beg of you, Sorano: do not copy my mistakes!"

Angel was conflicted hearing Morgana, she saw it as nonsense, but a sudden image flashed in her head of a little white haired girl no older than three smiling at her. The image made Angel's eyes sting but gritted her teeth in anger "what do you know!?" She shouted waving a silver key as the weapon spirit, Caelum, turned into a cannon and started charging. Lucy struggled to open another gate but Morgana knew she was too exhausted, so she made a split time decision and placed her hands on Lucy's temples

"W-what are you doing?" Lucy asked before seeing Morgana's irises glitter and change to gold and suddenly felt a surge of power filling her mind, a powerful warmth.

A sliver of magic from the power of the Old Religion.

" _ **Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens … All the stars, far and wide … Show me thy appearance … With such shine.**_ " Lucy chanted while Morgana did the same in the language of the Old Tongue as a golden light engulfed them both making Angel try to shield her eyes. Lucy and Morgana turned to face Angel as their eyes were closed and holding hands, the power radiating off of them was enough to cause the water in the lake to churn and cause a solid dry spot where they stood. Dozens of spherical celestial bodies surounded them. " _ **Oh Tetrabiblos ... I am the ruler of the stars … Aspect become complete … Open thy malevolent gate.**_ "

Angel started to tremble and commanded Caelum to hurry the charge, however it was too late.

" _ **Oh 88 Stars of the heaven ... Shine!**_ " The said before their eyes shot open, Lucy's eyes shone golden with a magic circle in them and Morgana's were a more intense shine of gold than normal as they both spoke the spell: " _ **Urano Metria!**_ "

The eighty-eight constellations shone brightly attacking Angel, knocking her backwards high in the air. A look of pure shock and pain was plastered on her face as she fell, though it felt like an eternity. " _My prayer …_ " she thought looking up at the clear blue sky as her arm reached out towards it " _to fall into the sky … and fade away …. Like an Angel_ " she thought before closing her eyes and continued falling but was suddenly stopped and felt someone grab her arm. Her eyes shot open and saw Morgana holding onto her arm with one of her own, her hair was covering her eyes and she wore a frown.

"I know … all too well" Morgana said before looking at Angel softly "Brain … he's only using you, he doesn't care … so why don't you want to be with people who would?" She said making Angel think of the young girl again who smiled warmly at her "Y-Yukino …" Angel said as her eyes teared up and her body started to radiate with a white aura. She slumped down sitting in the river grabbing her head sobbing.

Sorano continued to cry in remorse due to Nirvana's influence and started hugging herself as Lucy went over to check on Natsu. Morgana knelt down placing a hand on Sorano's shoulder smiling kindly "Yukino … she's family, isn't she?" She asked as the white haired wizard nodded "But … I don't know where she is … how could I even face her?" She asked looking up at Morgana for guidance.

"Be better … make up for your sins, if she loves you then she will forgive you" Morgana replied but Sorano wasn't sure, however, she felt that she was right. Standing up, the former dark mage stood up and looked at her keys and looked guilty before raising them in the air "Aries … Scorpio … Gemini … Caelum … I release you all from your contacts. Please … find someone more worthy than I am" She said in a sadly calm tone as the keys vibrated and the images of her spirits looked at her shocked "but … I want you yo be with Lucy, I know she'll treat you better" she said as the spirits smiled and faded while their keys let out a shatter of energy severing Sorano's contract with them.

"They should be happy … but … I don't know what to do if I'm to continue being a wizard" Sorano said but Morgana patted her back "we'll figure something out … though I believe you made the right choice, and Lucy …" she said but looked around the area but couldn't find Lucy or Natsu "hey … where's Natsu and Lucy?" She asked but Sorano was confused as well.

/ / / / / / / /

Lucy screamed and held onto Natsu as they both went over the waterfall that they had drifted towards and vanished in the mist.

/ / / / / / / /

Wendy, dispide Carla's protests, came over and used a bit of her healing magic on Sorano. She was thankful but her attention was on Hikabi who glared at her "so … you were the one who killed my beloved Karen" he said sternly making Sorano look down in shame.

"Y-yes" she said but saw Hikabi shake his head. "We'll talk later, after I'm not in danger from Nirvana's influence in its first stage." he said then became stern "you will help us, right?" he asked making Sorano nod "yes, I will do what I am able- erm …" she said before sweat dropping and awkwardly scratched her nose "well considering I just released my keys from my contract … not much" she said laughing awkwardly which surprised Hibiki but a ghost of a smile appeared.

Morgana, however, didn't hide her smirk as she sent a flare up into the sky.

/ / / / / / / /

Brain held onto his head as another tattoo vanished, leaving only two "even Angel's pillar has fallen?" He said before recomposing himself "only myself and Midnight are left … worry not, your deaths will not have been in vain"

All the other 'fallen pillars' however simply made a face as though they heard him, though for Cobra he actually _'we're still alive, you know'_ they thought together.

/ / / / / / / /

Meanwhile, over at the tower of light that was where Nirvana was about to rise, Erza was the first of the alliance to make it but was frozen in shock.

Standing before her, as he turned around to face her, was a young man with blue hair and a strange red tattoo over and under his right eye. His face was completely blank as though he was a ghost, but Erza knew he was real.

"Jellal?" Erza asked in a broken voice as tears started to swell up in her eyes

"Erza" Jellal replied calmly

/ / / / / / / /

 **Ok, a few things: one is that obviously the order in how everything happened is both jumbled and changed. But pretty much continuity went out the window when Merlin arrived.**

 **Also as for Sorano being affected by Nirvana instead of Richard, i did that because quite frankly I felt she was the one who needed it the most. Plus with Wally being there it kinda already switched Richard, if that makes sense?**

 **Also, if not next chapter then the one after that will have Nimueh arrive. She will be the one Merlin fights, maybe with Morgana's help, I haven't** decided.

 **Finally with Morgana giving Lucy the spell instead of Hikabi, i just think that the structure of the spell is similar to the ones from** _ **'Merlin'.**_

 **Anyway, please feel free to review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry about not posting sooner. On top of work, Youtube is making it hard to find the early episodes of Fairy Tail so i had to find them, rewatch the Nirvana arc and work in the story.**

 **That and I've been brainstorming my second fanfic series of Merlin and 2010's Sorcerer's Apprentice along with the holidays. So, yeah-**

 ***dies of mental exhaustion***

 **I own neither Fairy Tail nor Merlin. Also, sorry about the shortness of the chapter.**

Chapter 11: Nirvana

"Erza …" Jellal said calmly looking at Erza, his face unreadable but then grabbed his head. "Erza …. Who is that? I cannot remember who I am or where I came from! I only remember that name" he said in a whimper then looked at her "do you know? Do you know who Erza is?"

Erza was in shock upon hearing this and was on the verge of tears "oh Jellal …" she muttered and took a step towards him which startled him slightly and sent a ball of light magic at her. However the only signs it hit were several small singes on Erza's breastplate. "Alright then!" She said in a louder tone looking stern at him. "You come to me, i am Erza!" She said making Jellal stunned but Erza continued

"And you are Jellal. There was a time we are close friends." She said as Jellal's breathing slowed down "we … we were?" He asked hopefully but Erza continued to glare at him "yes … but that was before you became deranged, desecrated the dead, hurt my friends, destroyed the magic council, and killed Simon!" Hearing all this, tears began to fill the man's eyes, feeling his heart hurt. "If you try …. If you even DARE TO FORGET THE PAIN YOU CAUSED, THEN I'LL TAKE MY SWORD THROUGH YOUR HEART! NOW COME TO ME! NOW! FACE YOUR ATONEMENT!" Erza cried letting her righteous anger take over.

However, what happened next was something she didn't see coming.

Jellal stood there, looking down in pure shock as his hands shook. "I …. I did that?" Jellal questioned with a broken voice threatening to sob "to my own friends?! No … please" he said as tears finally did fall and grabbed one eye "please … please tell me it isn't true. Tell me … how can i make amends?!" He cried out before clawing at his own face while his tears fell in earnest now.

Erza watched and couldn't believe it, was this the same Jellal? Or … or did her old friend finally return to her? Before the madness, before the heartbreak? Was this truly his second chance?

/ / / / / / / / /

Elsewhere in the Woodsworth Sea, Lucy slowly regained consciousness and found she was wearing a new outfit much to her confusion, and Natsu was in a matching one, much to her annoyance. "What the heck is going on here?!" She exclaimed but a monotone voice spoke up behind her: "your clothes were tattered so i brought you a new set from the celestial spirit world" Virgo, the shackle-wearing maid spirit said but then Lucy asked why Natsu was dressed to match. The maid only shrugged "fan-service for your shippers" she said confusing Lucy.

"Hey look" Natsu said pointing up at the column of light (Virgo's comment just going over his head) as Lucy followed his gaze "hey, it's changed" she said as Virgo nodded "it changed color a few moments ago, if there isn't anything else i will take my leave" she said before vanishing. _"Wait, i didn't summon her … does that mean I'm out of magic energy?"_ Lucy thought before looking at the light then at her friend. "Let's go, Natsu. Everyone should be heading there by now" she said as Natsu nodded sternly.

Grey was with Wendy after Leon and Sherry said they would try to help the Trimen after discovering them nearby and was semi-close to the beam of light. Merlin was flying on a now full sized Kilgharah who was carrying Eric, Kianna, Sorano, Richard, Morgana and Jura as well were flying to the pillar as well though at a slower pace do to the extra weight. Midnight was simply standing in a clearing gazing up at the light, knowing the time was coming for Nirvana to awaken and knew who had arrived to seal their victory.

/ / / / / / / / /

"My how pathetic"

Both Erza and Jellal turned to the voice who spoke and saw it to be Brain with a smirk on his face "to think: that ethernano coma erased your memories" he said before laughing "but tell me: if you have no memories, then how did you find Nirvana?" He asked as Erza turned to Jellal, confused herself "I'm not sure … but i heard something … a voice, speaking about Nirvana. Then it was like a map appeared in my head to where it was" he said as Brain just shook his head in amusement stepping to them.

"And you unlocked it for us … how kind- WHAT?!" Brain said before seeing purple lines appear like a seal "a self-destruction circle?" He asked but then smirked before hearing Jellal grunt in pain and turned to see he placed one on himself as well, planning on taking the deactivation code with him. "No! No Jellal! Don't do this!" Erza cried out while Brain simply laughed making the redhead glare at him with rage "he really has lost it all, or else he would have recalled that not only did I teach him this spell, but I also created it" Brain said before raising his arm and slashed it down causing the seal around Nirvana to break.

"No! Jellal, please your plan didn't work, get this off! You need to live! Please!" She cried with tears in her eyes only to jerk her head up hearing the roar of a dragon and saw Kilgharrah in the air flying down to Brain, but the leader of the Oración Sies just smirked and raised his arms up "NIRVANA! AWAKEN!" he commanded as a bright light engulfed the area before the dragon and riders could even get close.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / /

After the light subsided, Erza was holding onto Jellal from one of the ledges and saw a large … leg?! Nirvana was some sort of giant moving thing _'that's bad for Natsu'_ she inwardly thought but still continued to struggle to pull him up "Jellal … you have to dispel the magic circle! I need your help to get you up here!" She called as Jellal gazed up at her. "I can't, after what I've done-" he started but Erza glared in anger "YOU NEED TO LIVE!" She shouted startling him "please … live and atone! Don't leave me!" She begged as Jellal continued to look up at her in awe and grabbed her hand with his other and climbed up before dispelling the Self-Destruction Circle.

"Why … why do you want me to live?" He asked as Erza blinked at him but he continued "I failed to destroy Nirvana, and I hurt my friends. why-" he asked but Erza just hugged him silently "I lost you before … years ago …. But I have you back" she said before breaking the hug and smiled at him "and maybe you failed … but that won't stop them" she said looking out to one of the legs and saw Natsu, Grey, Lucy, Richard and Jura running up it.

On the ground; Merlin, Erik, Kianna, Soranno, Morgana, Shou, Wally and Kilgharah all stood around Sawyer who had just returned with a large cross-like coffin. "Hope I'm not too late" Sawyer said as Merlin shook his head "maybe not, but we need to take care of this now" he said not noticing Shou and Wally were flabbergasted "how … how could he possibly have survived?" Shou asked as Merlin glanced at the two before back at the coffin and began his theory.

"From what I discovered about the Lacrima from the Tower of Heaven, it held a great amount of magic power. Power enough to suspend a person between life and death … I won't know until I see, but maybe .. just maybe … this one is too" Merlin stated as Sawyer removed the lid. Even though they knew who it was that was in there, Wally and Shou still couldn't believe who they were seeing.

Simon Mikazuchi.

Bruised with shards of lacrima on him but alive.

Barely.

"Morgana, I'll need your help if we want to continue fighting. Last I tried this was with Mokarov and I ended up unconscious" he said but Morgana was hesitant, and after a moment of thinking he knew why: the natural balance. In order to bring Simon from the brink of death, another life must be in exchange. Merlin knew this and he already offered the sacrifice: his own immortality. "It's ok, it's been decided" he said but Morgana still looked unconvinced but nodded all the same.

"You all go up" Merlin said pointing his head up to the city as it started moving "Fairy Tail and the others will need all the help they can with Brain, I imagine." he said as the others nodded grimly. As they took off and climbed on one of the legs, Merlin and Morgana used their ancient magic to heal Simon. It took a while, Nirvana was already miles away from where they were, by the time Simon finally opened his eyes "welcome back" Merlin said as the iron jawed wizard fell to the ground and slowly got up. "Where …. Where am i … Erza … where's Erza, is she safe!?" He asked finally looking up at the two making Merlin nod. "She's safe, not to worry … and from what I heard from a friend, Jellal's darkness has been purged from him also" Merlin said as Simon looked down in shock.

"Merlin? …" a voice asked as the sorcerer froze and turned around and his eyes went wide in shock. Standing in the center of the river was a woman in a red dress with a blue shawl over her shoulders with long flowing hair and a loving smile with warm brown eyes. Like a trance, Merlin ran to the lake with tears in his eyes as they embraced each other. Morgana was confused until she saw the two share a kiss and felt pain in her heart and turned away.

"Freya … oh Freya i missed you so much" Merlin said holding her tightly. Freya simply smiled holding him "oh Merlin …" she said as the water started moving strangely and what looked like a tentacle started moving up behind the sorcerer as Freya's eyes shot open revealing harsh icy blue irises and the tip of the tentacle turned sharp as a blade.

"I won't miss you" she said as the water lunged forward.


End file.
